Pitch Perfect?
by Kirstyannx
Summary: What happens after the kiss? Beca and Jesse's next year at college as a couple with their friends with some surprising twists and turns. Rating may change if needed. Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story lines.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first ever post. I like writing stories so I decided to write one and see what very one thought. Please review and tell me what you think and tell me any ideas you have, thank you :)**

"Ahem" Jesse and Beca snapped back to reality. "Sorry to ruin the moment but I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance." Beca's dad was stood next to Beca, doing his best to act as normal as possible. Beca removed her arms from Jesse's neck so she could hug her father.

"Thanks" she said feeling her checks redden with embarrassment. This was not the thing she wanted her dad to remember Jesse for. She hugged her dad who beamed at her.

"I'll let you get back to your...friend." He said looking between Beca and Jesse. "Good luck, me and Sheila will say bye before me leave." Beca flinched at her name, but nothing was going to ruin her night.

After waving bye to her, Beca returned her attention to Jesse. "Like the song choice?" She said wrapping her arms round his neck once again, not breaking eye contact.

"You watched it didn't you" he replied, his smile increasing as she squirmed to come up with a witty response. Instead she just nodded.

"I cried like a friggin baby" she admitted.

He laughed at her confession, and instead of mocking her, he decided to kiss her again. As the kiss deepened, Jesse moved his hands to her hips and picked Beca up and placed her on the same row of seats as him.

After a minute or so they came up for air and smiled broadly at each other.

"Now you two have finally stopped trying to eat each other, you could take these off me," Donald chuckled as he handed them both some coffee. They realised each other from their embrace, but didn't let go of hands. Beca looked around to see who was still in the auditorium during the interval. Most of the Bellas and Trebles were present, but most other seats around the room seemed to be vacated.

"Wanna go for a walk," Jesse whispered in her ear before she could figure out exactly which Bellas were missing.

"Sure nerd," she replied, allowing Jesse to lead her from the room with his hand around her waist. They walked into the hall not speaking, both waiting to resume their make out session. Before they could find a secluded area Jessie's lips were crashing into Beca's and pinning her to the wall. They kissed passionately only stopping for breath in which they complemented each other.

"You're beautiful. I told you once you took out that incredibly scary ear spike, you would look beautiful." Beca punched him lightly. "Not that you didn't look beautiful with it." Jesse added avoiding another thump.

"That's better." She smiled. "We better get going the results will be announced soon. They walked hand in hand back to the auditorium. As they turned a corner they came to a hault. Down the hall two people were visible, they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.

"DONALD!" Jesse exclaimed without thinking.

"LILLY!" Beca shouted just as loud and shocked as he was.

They both turned to look at Beca and Jesse who were frozen in shock. Instead of running or trying to explain, which was the expected reaction, Donald just turned to them with a broad grin on his face with both of his arms wrapped around Lilly's waist. Lilly's smile matched his.

"Your not the only ones who have been waiting for this all year," Donald stated.

"This is great!" Jesse said coming out of his shock and making his way to the couple. Beca followed his steps and hugged Lilly tightly.

"Congratulations," she whispered into her ear. Den though Lilly was more confident speaking now, she still preferred to have quite conversations. "Aubrey is gunna freak," Beca said laughing at the thought of Aubrey discovering not one but two of the Bellas were having 'sexual relations' with a Treble.

"Breaks over," Jesse commented as he, Donald, Lilly and Beca re-entered the auditorium. The couples sat with their respective groups before wishing each other luck.

"And the winner of the ICCA international championship of collegiate acapella final is...the Barden Bellas!"

The girls erupted with excitement and joy hugging each other and rushing to the stage to collect the trophy. Jesse and Donald were clapping and cheering the loudest of everyone in the crowd. As the girls left the stage Donald rushed over to Lilly and started to kiss her like no tomorrow. In no time Jesse and Beca were doing the same forgetting all about Aubrey.

"ACA-SCUSE ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey's face was full of shock.

"I expected this from Beca, I can see her toner through those jeans, but Lilly! I wouldn't even be shocked by Fat Amy or Stacie, but you!" Lilly recoiled as Aubrey came closer with every word, Amy and Stacie pretended to be offended. She feared she was going to be kicked out of the Bellas. "Get in there girl," she said with a wink and slap on the butt. Lilly let out a huge, but barely in audible, sigh of relief. The rest of the Bellas laughed and also added their comments.

"Finish him like a cheesecake!" Amy shouted above the rest.

"Lets have a party!" Chloe shouted, drunk with happiness. The Bellas led out of the auditorium followed by the Trebles, with Jesse giving Beca a piggyback ride and Lilly lifted in Donald's arms.

They ended up partying on the way home on the Trebles bus widriving and Donald taking it in turns to drive the two hour journey.

"Donald, stop trying to eat Lilly and get your ass up her and drive," Amy called to the back of the bus where Lilly and Donald were sharing saliva. They pulled away from each other and laughed.

"I better go before she comes and gets me, see you in a bit," Donald gave Lilly a kiss on the check and made his way to the front of the bus.

"Don't you two ever come up for breath?" Cynthia-Rose commented on the other couple on the bus. Jesse and Beca shifted themselves in earth others arms to face the two groups.

"A years worth of sexual tension takes time to get over," Jesse replied chuckling at Audrey's reaction. "I told you we weren't hooking up." He winked at Aubrey.

"Well thank you for not breaking the oath."

"What about..." Beca began but she was cut off.

"Technically the season is over as soon as we perform," Aubrey winked at them both and Lilly.

"Well I wanna know everything," Chloe said talking to Beca. Lilly decided to leave before the convocation turned to her. She didn't want to explain everything just yet.

"Hey baby cakes," Donald greeted her when she sat in the passenger seat next to him. He took her hand in his and started beat boxing to his own rhythm. Lilly joined and absent minded,y combed her fringe as she often did.

"So are you gunna be okay at the party or do you wanna skip it?" Donald whispered in her ear A few minutes from campus.

"Actually, a party is one social situation I don't mind," she replied with a cheeky smirk. Donald chuckled.

"We're here guys," he called to the rest on the bus.

"Finally, it's time to get my sexy fat ass drunk," Fat Amy shouted. "Party at the Trebles!"

Everyone cheered as they got off the bus and made their way to the house.

"Hey million dollar baby, you ready to get drunk?" Jesse said wrapping his arms around Beca's small waist as they walked with everyone else.

"I sure am, but if you get drunk and puke I'm out," she laughed leaning into his hug.

"Are you telling me that Beca Mitchell actually has a fear?" Jesse teased raising his eyebrows.

"Shutup you nerd," she pressed her lips to hers for a swift second before slapping him on the arm.

"Now did I deserve that?" He pretended to be hurt. They continued their banter until they reached the house, a few minutes behind the others. They walked in to see Amy mermaid dancing next to as many Trebles as possible.

"Hey Beca come join me!"

**A/N Thank you all for the views and follows, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts and also any ideas you have are very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

"No thanks Amy I'm..." but before she could finish her sentence Jesse was already pushing her towards Amy. She did her best to fight him off but, being so small she just picked her up.

"You're on thin ice Swanson," she snapped trying to act serious.

"Come on Beca, come dance with your sexy Australian friend," Fat Amy grabbed Beca's wrist and started dancing around her. Beca just gave Jesse an evil look, holding his hand firmly to stop him from escaping.

"I tell you what, I'll get you a drink so you can dance without caring and you start having fun," Jesse said un-prying her fingers from his as gently as he could.

"Fine but please don't leave me for long I hate dancing without alcohol in my system." Jesse chuckled and gave her a kiss before going to get them both drinks.

In the kitchen Lilly was racing Stacie and Cynthia-Rose at shots whilst Donald admired from the keg Unicycle and Jesse were trying to open.

"Damn that girl can drink," Unicycle commented as Lilly finished her sixth and final shot without a flinch.

"Another thing that makes her adorable," Donald agreed not taking his eyes off her.

Lilly walked over to the boys and shoved them out the way tapping the keg within seconds.

"How did you do that?" Unicycle stared at her in disbelief.

"I hold the Guinness World Record for the most alcohol consumed in one hour without puking," Lilly commented just loud enough to be heard.

"That's adorable," Donald spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back deepening the kiss; she loved it when he said she was adorable.

"Well I better get back to Beca before she dies of embarrassment. Actually she seems to be enjoying herself without the alcohol," Jesse added the last after he saw Beca doing her own impression of mermaid dancing. He began to walk to where the girls were dancing when Unicycle grabbed his arms.

"Dude, you're not seriously leaving me here with the kissy twins are you," he said nodding his head towards Lilly and Donald who were now oblivious to the world.

"Well you can come with me but I can't promise me and Beca will be any better," Jesse laughed.

"I think I'll go and talk to the guys," Unicycle said making a swift exit.

"So you do dance without alcohol," Jesse whispered in Beca's ear as she danced with Fat Amy, Aubrey and Chloe.

"Ahh god! Jesse! Don't do that to me you nerd! You scared me to death," Beca complained at him as she jumped at the surprise. She took her drink from Jesse. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Just long enough to see your ermm... floor work," Jesse struggled to get out through laughs. She slapped him on the arm and downed her drink.

"Now I have an excuse to dance like an idiot," she said throwing her cup aside. She grabbed Jesse and started kissing him as if tomorrow would never come. After a few minutes they pulled away when they heard singing. Lilly and Donald had taken a break from kissing to beat box to the song. Jesse was pulled from Beca to join in with the Trebles who had started to sing a song in congratulations to the Bellas. Beca was also dragged aside by Amy who had stopped dancing to drink. Shots were lined up on the counter, seven each, with a large beer on the end of each line.

"First to the end wins. GO!" Amy shouted above the noise. Beca and Amy raced along their lines not pausing to let the alcohol to take effect. Amy finished first by a short second, and celebrated by giving Beca a slap on the butt. Beca turned to where the Trebles were still singing and stood at the front of the small crowd that had assembled. More people had been invited to the party throughout the evening.

Jesse was now pointing to Beca at the front, singing to her alone. Beca in a drunken state, cheered and clapped as loud as she could, she even shouted to everyone in the room "That's my boyfriend!"

Once the song was over Jesse made his way to Beca kissing her on the cheek.

"Like the song babe?"

"Heck yeah!" she shouted hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Someone's had too much to drink tonight," he chuckled releasing himself from her grip. "I think it's time we got you to bed."

"Fine, but only if I get a piggy back ride and we sleep in your room," she slurred leaning on Jesse for support.

"Sure babe, hop on," Jesse agreed. It would be easier to take her to his room anyway. Jesse had moved into Bumpers old room once he abandoned the Trebles, Benji was planning to move in next semester.

"You guys going to bed?" Unicycle asked as Jesse made his way towards the stairs. "Drunk?" he added noticing Beca half unconscious on Jesse's back.

"Yeah. Better get her to bed before anyone else decides to crash about."

"Don't worry, by the looks of things Donald and Lilly look happy enough down here for the minute," Unicycle commented nodding towards where Lilly and Donald were grind dancing to the music.

Jesse walked up the stairs with ease; Beca didn't weigh much due to her skinny and short frame. He ducked into his room and closed the door behind him before laying Beca on the bed. He removed her shoes and then wrapped her in the blankets on his bed. He took off his own shoes, changed into his pyjamas and began to make a bed on the floor for him to sleep on. Before he could do this however, Beca grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards her.

"Sleep up here with me, please," she whispered. He slid in beside her and she rested her head on his chest like a pillow. Jesse put his arm around her as she snuggled closer towards him.

"Sweet dreams Beca," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She fell asleep soon after this snoring gently in his arms.

**A/N Thank you everyone again for all the reviews and views. Also any suggestions are very welcome and any thoughts on any of the chapters are appreciated, thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca woke up to the smell of bacon. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around, her head was pounding. She was in Jesse's room and by the Jesse shaped outline she could make out where she was led, he had slept here with her. Deciding to follow the bacon smell she rolled out of bed and stretched out her limbs. Before she went downstairs she picked up Jesse's shirt from the floor and replaced it with her own, and peeled off her jeans as his shirt covered everything private. Her jeans had not been the most comfortable thing to sleep in. She walked downstairs, following the smell, to hear Jesse singing their song. He noticed her walk in the kitchen.

"Hey million dollar baby," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said kissing him, "but how much did I drink last night, I feel like someone is hitting my head with a hammer."

He chuckled. "Well you did let Amy race you at shots."

"That's never a good thing. But that is," she said looking at what Jesse was cooking.

"Five more minutes," Jesse leaned down and kissed her. As she deepened the kiss, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, making Beca higher than him. "Nice shirt by the way."

"Them jeans are not pyjamas for a reason," she laughed as she reached over him to flip the bacon. They kissed again until they were interrupted.

"Hey Beca stop distracting him, I don't like my breakfast burned," they turned to see Donald and Lilly in each other's arms walking into the room. "I take it the Bellas crashed here by the looks of things," Donald commented looking around the living room. Beca turned as well; she hadn't noticed the six girls sprawled around the room until now.

"Wait where's Stacie?" Beca couldn't see her.

"Her and Unicycle hooked up after you guys left," Donald told her.

"Makes sense, they both like to show as much flesh as possible," Beca laughed.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked pointing to the boy Chloe was led with.

"Chloe's boyfriend. He must have come when I was intoxicated." Beca answered.

"Breakfast's ready, I would hurry before Beca eats it all," Jesse announces as Beca was already taking bacon and toast in large quantities. She and Lilly sat next to each other to eat.

"Nice shirt," Beca winked. Lilly giggled.

As Jesse cooked more food with the help (or distraction) of Beca, more people woke up to eat. Within an hour everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating and discussing last night's party.

"Who knew Beca could mermaid dance," Amy commented, eating as much food as everyone would allow.

"Well you did get me drunk," Beca retorted. "So what happened after Prince Charming here tucked me in bed?"

"Just the usual party fun. Oh and Stacie and Unicycle finally decided to release their sexual tension," Lilly said unusually loud.

"Well what can I say, she does like to wear barely any clothing," defended Unicycle with Stacie perched on his lap. "You lot weren't much better," he nodded to the other couples.

"Thanks for covering up everything this morning by the way," Donald winked at Stacie and Unicycle who were sharing one pair of pyjamas, Stacie wearing the t-shirt and Unicycle wearing the bottoms.

"I would just like to say that the 'no Treble' rule has not been lifted," Aubrey interjected.

"Sorry Bree but I think you've lost that battle," Chloe said looking at the three Bella-Treble couples around the room; her boyfriend had left for football practice an hour ago.

"I think I have, though I do strongly suggest you do not allow them in rehearsals," Aubrey replied staring at Beca.

"Don't look at me, I'm not a badass leader like you," Beca winked as she leaned down to kiss Jesse, sat on the counter again.

"Okay I'm out, I need a shower," Aubrey replied getting up.

"Me too," Chloe, Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia-Rose agreed.

"Yeah my sexy Australian ass is worn out from all the dancing last night," Fat Amy joined in. With that they got up and left. Most of the Trebles also left to take showers and change. Beca, Jesse, Lilly, Donald, Unicycle and Stacie were the only ones left.

"So how did you two become a couple," Beca asked Lilly and Donald, breaking away from Donald. "I mean, no offense, but you two aren't the most obvious couple."

Lilly shuffled on Donald's lap. "It started at the semi-finals," he began. "When we took you guys on the bus she came and sat near me as I drove. It was then when I realised how adorable she was," he paused as him and Lilly kissed affectionately.

"Guys, you're in mid-story," Beca clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Sorry, so yeah that happened and from there we started to hang out and beat box together. Then at spring break, I went to this underground meeting where everyone shared their skills and Lilly was there. We kissed, but that was it," he added in a rush at their faces. "When Aubrey called saying you guys were in the final we realised we couldn't risk anything, but since then we've been very close." They started making out again and Beca turned to Stacie and Unicycle.

"I take you guys just has sexual tension."

"Pretty much," Unicycle laughed in agreement.

**A/N Hey guys I decided to write two chapters tonight so I though I might as well just post them both. As always please review and give suggestions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse didn't know what had happened. It was two weeks after finals and him and Beca had been going great, they spent most of their time together watching movies, drinking juice pouches and having 'sleepovers' in each others' rooms. They had had a few arguments but none of them lasted longer than an hour. But this one was different.

It had started when Beca came back from dinner with her dad. She came back to her room in a weird mood, Jesse was waiting for her but she barely acknowledged him. She muttered him a 'hey' as she walked in but then got ready for bed without continuing the conversation.

"What's up Bec," Jesse asked getting up from her desk and wrapping his arms round her waist. She just ignored him as she continued to get put on her pyjamas. "Nice to see you too. I don't know what happened with your dad but it doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to me. You could talk to me about it instead."

"I'm sorry for having other things more important than pleasing you," she replied angrily not looking at him.

"What the hell got into you," Jesse replied getting angry.

"If you're here just to give me a lecture you can leave, I don't go to my classes for a reason," she still wouldn't look at him.

"Jesus Beca, what's your problem?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it but now you're my problem too. Now either shut-up or leave, I've got a headache and want to go to bed," Beca added exhausted.

"All I'm trying to do is be there for you."

"I don't need you to cry to I'm fine on my own, why do you always have to be the centre of attention. Just go."

"Fine," Jesse left and slammed the door behind him causing an already irritable Kimmy Jin to leave complaining about rudeness. Beca crawled into bed, resisting the tears that threatened to roll down her face. He wouldn't understand what it was like having divorced parents, his family was perfect, and she envied him for that. Her dad had told her that she couldn't stay with him over summer because he and Sheila were going on a cruise. He tried to defend Sheila when Beca had blamed her as she always did, in the end she ended up getting mad at both of them and leaving. The whole point of staying at Barden with her dad was so she could be closer to Jesse, now she would be four hours away with her mum and worst of all, Jesse now hated her.

Jesse was shut away in his room all alone two days after their argument. The Trebles had given up on trying to talk to him; he only left his room for classes and meals. He wanted to call her and apologise but every time he got close to her or his phone, he talked himself out of it. She was pushing him away again, he needed to find out why but that wasn't going to be easy.

Beca had cried herself every night since their argument, she wanted to apologise but she had her reasons for not telling him and he didn't respect that. If she got too close, she was setting herself up for disappointment, that's all she's ever known and she wasn't prepared to go through that again. Maybe it was better this way, he didn't need all this crap in his life, and everything was going fine for him: school, work, family. Beca didn't want to drag him down with her.

"What are we going to do, they're both miserable but are as stubborn as each other," Chloe said in desperation.

"Well I'm pretty sure if we get them in one room they'll realise how stupid they're being and talk it out," Donald suggested.

"Yeah," Lilly agreed joining in the conversation as she sat down with her lunch.

"Okay, you text Jesse and I'll text Beca and tell them to meet us here as soon as they can," Chloe said pulling out her phone.

"Okay," Donald agreed.

"That was quick, she said: No thanks, already eaten," Chloe said disappointedly.

"Tell her to get her ass down here or I'll go get here," Amy directed through a mouthful of beef burger.

"Okay...sent."

"Hey, I got your text," Jesse said joining the group looking miserable.

"Dude you really need to sort this Beca thing out, it's bringing you down," Donald said slapping him on the back.

"She clearly doesn't care, she's pushed me away and she doesn't know how it feels. Even after last time, she still doesn't get it," Jesse explained exasperated.

"Maybe you need to understand what it's like to have a shitty family. I'm sorry my family isn't perfect like yours!" Beca had walked up behind him as he spoke and was now on the verge of tears as she stalked away from the table everyone was gathered around in the quad.

"Go get her you dingo!" Amy shouted at Jesse who was having a battle with himself of what to do next.

"Bec! Wait!" Jesse shouted catching up with her and grabbing her arm to turn her around.

"What! You mad it pretty clear you don't want to be with me," she said trying to shake her arm free of Jesse's strong grasp.

"You know that's not true. You need to stop pushing me away," he stepped closer. "I will never hurt you; you got to let me in Bec. I'm not saying you have to pour your heart out to me or be clingy; all I'm saying is you've got to stoop pushing me away and let me help you through whatever this is." He was now inches from her, she was finally looking him in the eye.

Beca closed the gap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, this is all knew to me. I just don't want to risk being hurt again. But I trust you," she added as she reached up to him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss and they forgot all the people around them, who were now staring. Lilly, Donald, Amy and Chloe shared a look of relief.

"Well looks like the Treble house will be occupied for a while," Donald commented. "Wanna go see a movie?" he asked Lilly.

"Only if it has blood and guts," Lilly whispered.

"Adorable," was the only thing Donald could say as they got up and left.

"Well Amy I have to leave too, sorry," Chloe apologised too as she stood up.

"It's okay I can see Stacie, I'll see what she's up to..." Amy said but stopped for a closer look. "Wait is she running?"

"Quick help me!" Stacie was waving frantically as she saw the girls. They both ran over, Jesse and Beca had also noticed and ran behind them. They came to see Unicycle spread out on the floor, unconscious.

"He fell off his unicycle and I think he's knocked out!" Stacie shouted, she was on the verge of tears.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I know it's suddenly jumped from no drama to lots but as I was writing I got lots of ideas, please review and give suggestions :) Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

They were at the hospital. Stacie was in tears and couldn't get out her words without breaking down. Chloe and Fat Amy were trying to calm her down whilst Beca helped Jesse phone the Trebles.

"Look it's not your fault," Chloe soothed.

"Dude what happened," Donald asked Jesse as he walked in the waiting room with Lilly.

"We're not sure, Stacie was with him but she's too upset to explain," he told him quietly.

"No, I'm fine I'll explain," Stacie said hearing their conversation. She wiped her eyes of tears. "We were hanging out and decided to get lunch. He was showing off, as always, when I tripped on a step. He reached out and saved me from falling but fell himself and then I couldn't wake him up. That's when you guys came," she broke down into tears again.

"Are you all here for Benjamin?" a doctor walked in, everyone looked confused by the use of his real name.

"Oh yeah," Jesse said.

"You can see him now; he's awake but will be slightly drowsy. He has a minor concussion so we must monitor him before he can go home," the doctor explained. Before she turned to leave she added, "Is one of you Stacie?"

"That's me," Stacie stood up as she pulled herself together.

"He's asking for you."

With them words Stacie smiled and rushed out of the room to find him. They all followed. When they reached the door Stacie stopped.

"I don't think I can do it, seeing him like that," she whispered.

"He needs you," Cynthia-Rose spoke as Lilly rubbed her back. Stacie slowly pushed the door open and walked in anxiously.

"Stac, is that you?" Unicycle turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm here," she rushed to his bed and held his hand tightly, a tear escaped.

"Don't cry, I've still got use of all the vitals," he winked as he reached up and brushed away the tear rolling down her cheek.

"More than just sexual tension if you ask me," Amy whispered to the Bellas who were huddled in the back of the room. They nodded in agreement and laughed at the thought of Stacie finally being in a committed relationship.

"You really need to learn how to ride that thing better dude," one of the Trebles laughed.

"And Stacie needs to learn that flat shoes are a good thing," he winked.

After half an hour the room started to clear as Stacie and Unicycle's PDA was getting a bit too much. The couples were the only ones left.

"Well now we know you're not gunna die I think me and Beca have some making up to do," Jesse winked before he left with Beca's hand firmly in his.

"Yeah, we're out," Donald and Lilly got up too. "Oh and the doctor said we should take away that one wheeled contraption for a while," Donald said as he and Lilly left.

"As long as I still get you," Unicycle said kissing Stacie.

"I'm all yours, since it's my fault you're in here," Stacie said kissing him back.

"It's not your fault end of story," he said sharply, they had had this conversation three times already. "Now get your sexy ass up here," he patted the bed. Stacie sat on his bed and kissed him moving her hands in his huge afro.

"Ahem," a doctor had walked in a few minutes later. They both turned to see him.

"You are free to go, you still have a mild concussion so take it easy for a few days don't do anything too...strenuous," he chose his last word carefully. "Oh and I advised your friends to take away your unicycle until you have made a full recovery."

"Thanks, I'll make sure he takes it easy," Stacie said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Let's get out of here," Unicycle got up and held out his hand for Stacie.

They walked hand-in-hand out of the hospital and took a taxi back to campus. Walking through the quad they realised how quite it was. It was only 7pm, normally campus was buzzing with students on their ways to dinner or parties.

"Does it seem quite to you?" Stacie asked some- what timidly.

"You mean empty? Yeah, I haven't seen a soul since we left the taxi."

"I don't like this, I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie," Stacie said looking around. "There are not many lights on either."

"I'll protect you," Unicycle wrapping his arms around her.

"Can we get inside quickly please?"

"Yeah come on," Unicycle pulled her towards the Treble house which was the closest.

They entered the dark house. Unicycle flicked the switch.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Unicycle called to the empty house. "Where are they? Everyone left hours ago, I assumed someone would be here."

"Okay I don't like this call someone please anyone, just to check they're safe, I'll do the same," Stacie pleaded in a rush.

"Of course babe, just breathe and sit down I'm sure they just went out for dinner," he soothed. They both sat on the sofa and pulled out their phones. Stacie sent a text to all of the Bellas and Unicycle did the same with the Trebles. Stacie then dialled Beca's number hoping to hear her voice.

"She's not picking up," Stacie worried. She tried again. No answer. She tried Cynthia-Rose, she always picked up no matter what she was doing. No answer again.

"Please tell me, someone has answered you."

"Look I'm sure they're fine just..." Unicycle tried to calm her rubbing her back.

"What if something happened on the way back?" Stacie began to sob.

"Babe, please be calm. Look I'll go out and see if I can find anyone, stay here and wait for someone to call," Unicycle headed to the door.

"No please don't leave me on my own. You're supposed to be resting. I'll come with you," Stacie took a deep breath and then followed him out of the door.

Neither of them knew where to look first. They decided to go to the Bellas house. On the way they saw the first person they had seen in over an hour. It was a senior, somebody Unicycle recognised.

"Hey ma..." Unicycle waved to him but was cut off by the senior named Todd.

"Shh. Keep your voice down and get over here," he directed firmly.

"What's going on?" Stacie whispered anxiously.

"Have you not heard? There's been a shooting. Some people have been held captive in one of the dorm houses. Everyone's been told to stay inside and be quite in case there are more of them," Todd explained. Stacie began to cry.

"What house? Who's in there?" Unicycle asked as he comforted Stacie.

"The Bellas. Some of the girls I think and some others. I'm sorry dude but I think there is also some Trebles there."

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and follows, let me know your thought :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"What!?" Stacie couldn't get other words out. She broke down into tears with her face snuggled into Unicycles chest.

"I'll explain, but first we need to get inside, just in case," Todd said, adding the last after looking at Stacie. "Follow me, most of campus are in the library. Most of the updatesgo straight there."

The three of hem walked quickly and silently to the nearby library. The library was in darkness too. As they sneaked through one of the back doors they realised candles were being used to light up the room. Todd was right, most of campus were huddled in here, many of them look terrified but nine of their faces compared to how Stacie was feeling.

"Will you please explain now?" Stacie asked quietly as she sat on Unicycles lap as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay. Well at about 5 the dean got a call from some gu saying he was in a campus house with 10 students held as hostages. They have guns and are threatening to shoot them one by one if he doesn't give them $100000. He's demanding he gets the money by midnight," Todd finished the story looking depressed. Stacie just cried harder.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Unicycle asked.

Todd shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe. Ask the dean he's over there with some police officers trying to figure out what to do."

"Okay, Stac stay here I'm gunna go see if I can help out," Unicycle got up.

"No I want to help, besides I know that place like the back of my hand, I was gunna move in next semester," Stacie got up taking a deep breath. They walked to there the dean was standing hand in hand. As they got close the police officers he was talking to turned around. "We want to help."

"It's okay we have ever..." the police officer tried to get them to go back to where they were sat.

"No seriously, I know that house better than anyone and I know everyone in that house better than you do I'm a Bella," Stacie said becoming confident.

"Okay then you could be really helpful," the officer decided.

"So who's in there and are any dead?" Stacie prepared herself for the worse, everyone. "and don't bother with last names I know everyone," Stacie was too worried to listen to their long names.

"Okay, Beca, Donald, Lilly, Benji, Chloe, Aubrey, Amy, Kyle, Ashley and Cynthia-Rose. No one has been killed as far as we know, there are three intruders and all have guns."

Stacie took another deep breath that was a lot information to get in 30 seconds. She look Unicycle who was looking at his feet.

"What about Brad and Jesse?" Unicycle looked up at Jesse's name.

"Yeah they were all planning to be at the house where are they?" Unicycle started to look even more worried. At these words they burst into the library with the remaining Bellas and Trebles. They all looked a mess.

"You have to get them out. Now," Jesse panted he had been running.

"I thought you were with Beca?" Stacie asked.

"I was, we heard people storm into the house and us lot ran for it. I saw Beca and tried to get her but she just shouted get them out of here. She ran downstairs, it's my fault she there,". He began to cry. The others disagreed.

"You saved us. You did what she asked you to do And we will get her out safe and alive," Jessica spoke up.

"Okay what's the plan," Stacie needed to be strong for her friends.

"We need to get inside. We think we can eliminate the intruders without anyone getting hurt if we surprise them," the officer replied.

"Okay well they won't be able to cover every possible entrance. If we can communicate to the others some how I think they could help too. Beca and Amy are pretty badass," this made Jesse lighten up a little.

"Hey I've got a text from Beca," Jesse said loudly. He read it aloud, "Everyone ok, I love you."

**A/N sorry this is short and is a cliffhanger Ive been really busy today I promise I will update as soon as I can and I won't keep you in suspension too long :) please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse stared at his phone that was the first time she had said I love you. He knew he had ever since the riff off. Thats when he first knew, but they had never said it before. This was bad, for her to text him this he knew she was giving up.

"I'm going to get her," he said getting up.

"Jesse you're not thinking straight, she said she was fine," Stacie tried to reason with him.

"No she's giving up, I know by that message. She would only send it if she was giving up or about to do something stupid. It's my fault she's there and I'm getting her out, and everyone else."

"Sir I can't let you go in there," a police officer stepped infront of him.

"I'm not just going to sit here while they could be dying," Jesse shouted fighting back tears.

"Look sir, we can get them out, if Beca has her phone we can try and get her to help us out," Jesse nodded in agreement and started to listen to their plan.

"Okay, we're going to go in through the back bathroom window, we think this will be unguarded, and surprise them. If you can text Beca to get everyone together and as near to the door leading from the lounge to the hall then we can get them out as safely as we can," Jesse nodded and started typing a text to Beca. Stacie was still giving the officers as much detail of the house as she could. Jesse sent the message and turned back to the coversation. "Thank you Stacie, we will have your friends safe before you know it. We will be leaving momentarily."

"I'm going," Jesse stated. It was not a qeustion.

"Sir I understand this is stressful for you but we cannot allow you to put yourself in danger," the officer said calmly.

"Look I can look after myself and I am not letting them sit in there when I should be in there with them. I know that place nearly as well as Stacie, I can help you get in there and help you get them out," he was not backing down. He spent alot of time in the house with Beca, she too was going to move in the house next semester. The officers shared glances with the dean and each other, Jesse suddenly realised Beca's dad was there as well. He gave Jesse a grateful look but looked too upset for words.

"Okay you may come as long as you swear to listen to everyone of our orders," Jesse nodded, "and we cannot guarantee your safety," Jesse nodded again. The police officers gave him a bullet proof jacket to wear underneath his hoodie.

"I'm ready," Jesse told the chief officer taking a deep breath. Beca's dad walked up to him.

"Thank you, it's not your fault shes in there but your risking your life to get her out. Thank you I know you love her," he said hugging Jesse.

"I'll bring her back safely," Jesse said as he turned to his friends. Stacie was crying again, she no longer had to be strong.

"Good luck man," Unicycle gave him a hug with the arm that wasn't around Stacie.

"Time to go," an officer said. Jesse texted Beca, I'm coming to get you.

The team of seven officers and Jesse set off towards the Bellas house being as covert as they could. Jesse felt his phone vibrate, he nudged the officer infront of him and showed him the message. 'Ok, will do what I can, they r covering front door, kitchen and back, bathroom will be ok. Be safe.' Jesse had to chuckle at her attempt to type shortly, he knew she hated text talk. He replied, 'Thanks don't do anything stupid, I love you too'.

"Okay plan is appositive, move forward," the chief whispered.

They continued towards the Bellas houses witch was the only house with lights on around campus. They sat behind a wall near with the house in view, the bathroom windono emitted no light.

"Okay, that's the bathroom, they won't be able to see us through the other windows if we walk in single file in a direct line. They never lock that window either so it should be easy enough to get through," Jesse told the group every thing he could.

"Okay, Peters you go first then you Swanson, open the window and get inside. We will join you one by one," Cheif Richardson directed. They all nodded. Peters and Jesse walked behind each other in a line direct with the window. They walked silently but quickly. They reached the window and Jesse opened the window as smoothly as he could. He silently directed Peters to hold the opposite side and push inwards and up to prevent it from squeaking. They slide it open as wide as possible, just big enough for one man to climb through. Jesse went through first knowing the girls had a mat that would make movement quieter. He motioned for Peters to come through as he placed the mat across the floor. The rest of the group joined them in the bathroom which was thankfully large. Jesse was listening intently through the door to hear anything. He could hear a deep voice talking hurriedly.

"When are you idiots going to let us go," it was Beca, she was doing exactly what Jesse feared, challenging the guys with the guns.

"Shut it," the voice said.

"Don't try to sound scary, that gun may as well shoot candy."

"Don't test me girl"

"Agh your terrifying." Jesse stood astonished at how Beca could have a gun in her face and still give the guy attitude. He jumped slightly as Cheif Richardson tapped him on the shoulder. He mimed directions to Jesse telling him to follow him through the door. Cheif opened the door slowly and then proceeded through it. Jesse followed hoping Beca was sensible enough to be quite. They tiptoed down the hallway and came to a halt at the door shut tight.

"I don't think this dean understands how serious we are," the main intruder was saying to the others. "I think we should show him just how serious we are." Jesse's eyes bulged. "Let's pick you." There was movement.

"Don't touch her," this wasn't Beca's voice this time, it was Donald's. Jesse knew Lilly must have been picked.

"This is interesting. A little couple," the man chuckled.

"Leave them alone jackass," it was Beca again.

"I've had enough of you missy," the man said. The next moments happened extremely quickly.

Jesse ran into the room as soon as he realised what was going to happen. Beca had a gun pointed at her by the man she had been talking to. Everyone else was huddled by the door. Jesse grabbed Beca and covered her with his body. The police group ran in after him shooting the three gunmen, who were all aiming at Jesse.

"Is everyone okay?" Cheif Richardson shouted checking the pulses of the gunman. He dragged them together with the help of the other officers who put them in handcuffs and laid hither unconscious bodies in a corner. Lilly was covered by Donald who had hid her from view when the main gunman picked her to be main hostage. Everyone got up slowly shouting they were fine.

"Hey, thanks for saving me," Beca said smiling up to Jesse.

"Shit, Bec you're bleeding," Jesse noticed the gunshot wound in her shoulder.

"Help! Beca's shot!" Jesse shouted in shock.

"We need to get her out of here," Cheif said to Jesse.

"Bec how do feel? I need you to keep talking to me," Jesse scooped her up and started following the others who were being directed from the house.

"I'm fine. I love you Jesse."

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead. "God your bleeding pretty bad," he placed his hand over her wound to try and stem the bleeding.

"Jesse I feel faint," she panicked. Ambulance noises came as she said this.

"Listen to me, keep your eyes open, the ambulance is here and the will fix you. I need you to just stay awake and listen to my voice," they were now sat on the curb as the ambulance crew ran towards them. "Help! She got shot in the cross fire!" These were the last words Beca heard and her being torn from Jesse's ams was the last thing she felt Before she embraced sleep.

**A/N thank you for all the reviews I love reading them, I will update as soon as I can, let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse kept thinking about that moment. As soon as he heard the gunman say those words, "I've had enough of you" something inside of him snapped. There was no way he was about to let her get hurt, it was selfish of him he thought, not thinking about the other lives he had put in danger, but he couldn't stop himself. Then when he saw blood soaking through her shirt turning it from blue to red, he wanted to cry right there. However he had to be strong for her, and he was, until the ambulance crew came rushing from the ambulance and separated them. As soon as this happened he broke down into tears. The next 10 minutes was a blur. He was only vaguely aware of Unicycle picking him up of the curb and dragging him away, putting him in a car and taking him to the hospital. He could lose her, was his only thought.

"Are you here for Beca and Benji?" a doctor came into the waiting room. These words snapped Jesse out of his thoughts.

"Yeah... wait Benji? What he didn't get hurt did he?" he added to everyone around him.

"Yeah he got knocked out when they broke into the house and hit his head on the fireplace," Craig, a treble who was good friends with Benji, told Jesse slowly.

"Shit, I didn't even realise I was so caught up with making sure Beca was safe, I didn't think anyone else was hurt," Jesse said feeling more and more guilty. "Wait its just them two isn't it?"

"Dude its fine, we thought he was fine until he fainted on the way and then we realised something was up," Craig consoled him.

"And everyone else is ok, some of the others are getting checked over but they should be back soon," Lilly added quietly.

"Ok, good. So are they Beca and Benji okay? I mean are they alive and everything?" Jesse asked the doctor.

"Yes they are both fine. Benji just needed stitches and he is alert and well. Beca however has just left surgery, she is in a stable condition but she will be unconscious for a while. They are both in the ward at the end, you may see them now."

"Thank you," Jesse said to the doctor before she left.

"You ready to see them?" Donald asked Jesse as he and Lilly headed towards the door holding hands, they had not let go of each other since they left the house.

"Yeah," Jesse replied and took a deep breath as he got up and headed towards the ward. The waiting room cleared as everyone else followed behind him. They reached the window of the ward and, through it, Jesse could see Benji pulling a multi coloured scarf out of nowhere. He waved to Benji who waved back and then pointed past him, predicting he was looking for Beca. There she was. She looked like a shell, no witty comments escaping her mouth, only wires and machines that were connected all around her body. Jesse walked in slowly.

"Hey Benji," were the only words that he could think of.

"You okay?" Benji asked him knowing the pain he was going through.

Jesse chuckled, "I should be the one asking you that, not the other way round."

"Why?"

"You're the one in hospital," Jesse laughed again.

"So, what hero doesn't need a few stitches?" Benji winked, "besides I know how much you care about Beca, it can't be easy seeing her like that."

"Mmm," Jesse mumbled.

"Go see her, I'm fine, she needs you more than I do," Benji said pushing him towards her bed.

The rest of the group gathered around Benji giving Jesse some space. He slowly walked towards Beca; the beeps from the machines grew louder. The wound on her shoulder was heavily bandaged and Jesse noticed she had a few other cuts on her arm and face. He sat in the chair next to her bed, took her hand, and allowed silent tears to roll down his face. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, so unnatural, but he couldn't stand to be away from her. He tried to convince himself she was just sleeping but it didn't work. When she slept, she snored softly, smiled and responded to his movements, now she just led there.

"The doctor said she won't wake for a long time yet," Lilly said who had left Donald with Benji. "If you want I'll stay with her for a while so you can get a drink or something, I know it's hard seeing her like this."

"Thanks," Jesse appreciated Lilly's understanding of how he felt. He got up to leave. "I won't be long, I'm just going to find the others and check they're ok."

"Take as long as you need," Lilly smiled warmly.

"Promise me you'll come get me if anything happens?"

"I promise." Lilly told him as he kissed Beca on the forehead.

Jesse walked back to Benji's bed to ask if anyone wanted anything from the coffee shop. He left the room with a long list of orders and Stacie who had decided to help him. They walked in silence both lost in their thoughts, staring down at their feet.

"Hey how's Beca?" Fat Amy came running up to them, she had just finished with her check up. Everyone else who had been checked over followed her and looked expectantly at the pair. Jesse and Stacie looked up, startled at their sudden appearance.

"She's fine, still unconscious but in a stable condition. The doctor said she won't come around for a while yet," Jesse told her dully.

"And Benji?" Amy added.

"He's fine too, some of the Trebles are with him," Stacie answered for Jesse. "You guys all okay?"

"Yeah we're fine it was just a forma..." Chloe was cut off.

"Chloe!" Brad, her boyfriend had just walked through a door to see Chloe. Chloe ran past Stacie and Jesse and into Brad's arms. They started kissing like there was no tomorrow and they only pulled away for air.

"Go get 'em tiger," Fat Amy shouted at the pair.

"Are you okay, I've been so worried," Brad asked looking down into Chloe's eyes. She just nodded in response as she started to cry.

"Wow, I think we're just walking blobs to them now," Stacie commented. As she turned back around to the rest of the group she noticed something. "Hey where are Kyle and Ashley?"

Everyone looked around.

"I thought they were with us," Cynthia said, "they were when we left the doctor's room."

"Wait is that them?" Jesse pointed to two people entwined together kissing madly.

"Yeah I think it is," Stacie laughed as she looked closer.

"Get 'em tiger" Amy shouted, causing the two to break apart. They looked at each other and then the group staring at them.

"Hi how are Beca and Benji?" Ashley asked avoiding the stares they were getting as they walked over. There was a long silence.

"Both fine," Jesse finally answered.

"Look I know that Treble rule hasn't really got much power anymore but seriously, more of you lot are dating each other than not," Aubrey said exhaustlessly as everyone laughed.

"We better get the drink orders anyone want anything?" Jesse said.

"Tea please," Kyle replied

"And I'll have a cof..." Chloe chimed in as she and Brad finally acknowledged everyone else but was interrupted by a Donald running towards them.

"Can't anyone finish a sentence round here?" Chloe joked.

"Beca. Awake. Asking. For. You," Donald panted in-between gasps as he reached them.

**A/N really sorry about the slow update and sorry the story is going slowly, I plan to write a lot more when I get time and get the story moving, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse ran as fast as his legs would carry him dodging all the confused people standing in the middle of the corridor. He burst through the door and finally came to a halt when he saw Beca. She turned her head and smiled at him as he approached her bed. Lily and her dad, who had come ten minutes earlier, walked away giving them some privacy.

"Thanks Lily," Jesse whispered to her as she walked past him. She nodded her head and walked to stand next to Donald who was clutching his side after running back after Jesse.

Beca's father kissed her on the check before resting walking past Jesse. He rested his hand on Jesse's shoulder and whispered, "Thanks for saving her." He then left too.

Jesse closed the distance between him and Beca and took her hand in his.

"You scared be to death Bec. Even in a life or death situation you still couldn't lose your attitude," he laughed lightly but serious all the same.

"It's part of the charm," she winked at him.

"Well that charm nearly got you killed." Jesse told her seriously, looking at her bruised and scratched body.

"Lucky I have a hero for a boyfriend. Thanks for saving me by the way; even I have to admit I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I don't think I could talk myself out of that one," she said also being serious as she squeezed his hand. They sat in silence for a while. "How's Benji?" Beca asked looking over at him who was now sleeping in peace since everyone had left.

"He's fine, just a few stitches. How are you feeling?"

"Better now you're here," she said as she pulled him closer. "I'm pretty drugged up so I can't really feel much."

Jesse leaned closer and met his lips with hers. He pulled away just enough so they're lips were brushing each other.

"Did you feel that?" He asked against her lips.

She smiled. "I'm not sure do it again just to check," she said as she leaned in again.

They enjoyed eatchothers lips for a fee minutes. "I think they're waiting to come in," Jesse said as he looked over at the window.

"Okay, can you ask them to come in?" Beca asked.

"Sure. I think I'll go and get a drink, you want anything?" Jesse said as he got up.

"I'm good. Don't be too long, I need sowore here to keep me sane," Beca said not letting go of his hand.

"I'll be five minutes," Jesse kissed her in the forehead and went to the door.

"Hey, I'm getting a drink you want anything?" Jesse asked the group.

"We've heard that before," Amy laughed.

"It's okay, we got ours when you two were having some one on one," Donald chuckled.

"Can we go in?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"Yeah sure she wants to see you," Jesse said happilysmiling at Chloe. She smiled back and went in the room followed by the Bellas and Trebles. Jesse walked down the corridor to get a drink, today had been stressful.

* * *

Beca woke up in her bed and looked around. Benji was doing dome sort of trick, before she could log back to sleep he looked up.

"Hey Beca how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay, how about you?" She decided to be polite at this time in the morning since Benji was Jesse's best friend, and she actually liked him.

"I'm fine. I see Jesse's still snoring," Benji said nodding to the chair next to Beca's bed. She turned in surprise, she hadn't expected him to be here.

"Did he stay here all night?" Beca asked Benji.

"Of course," Benji said as if she shouldn't have ever doubted it.

"Oh, I told him to go before I went to sleep but he insisted on waiting until I fell asleep and then he would go. He must be so uncomfortable," Beca looked at Jesse slumped awkwardly in the chair.

"He loves you Beca. You should have seen him when you daren't talking to each other, he was in pieces."

"I love him too, I just find it hard to show it sometimes. I mean I would have done the same if he had been the one stuck in that house," Beca felt as if she could talk to Benji openly.

"I know, and he knows it too. It's the way you look at him," Benji stated.

"You're a good friend Benji, I like you," Beca said genuinely.

"Thanks," Benji beamed.

"Do you think I should wake him?" Beca nodded to Jesse. "He doesn't look very comfy."

"Maybe," he considered.

"Actually I might go back to sleep myself its only 8am," Beca yawned.

"Okay, i'll try not to wake you," Benji said holding up some cards.

"Night nerd," Beca winked before drifting off again.

**A/N sorry this chapter is short I hope to get the story moving soon nd then the chapters will be longer. As always ideas and reviews welcome :) p.s thanks for the amazing reviews love reading them.**


	11. Chapter 11

"How's flat butt?" Fat Amy asked Jesse as she walked into the room holding a round of coffees.

"Still out cold, even in hospital she sleeps until the afternoon," Jesse chuckled taking his own coffee from Amy.

"Do you think we should wake her? The doctor will be in soon," Stacie said looking at Unicycle's watch.

"I guess, she just looks so peaceful," Jesse replied stroking Beca's hand as she slept.

"Good point, if we wake her up she's gunna be mad as hell and I sure don't wanna be here when that that volcano erupts," Amy said pointing to Beca.

"Jesse should wake her, at least she can't stay mad at him for long considering he's slept in that old chair all night," Stacie said finally slowly moving closer to Unicycle.

"I agree," Lily spoke up shocking Aubrey who was perched next to her. The rest of the Bellas and Trebles nodded, grunted and muttered their agreement and in turn moved closer to Benji's side of the room.

"Thanks guys, this is my favourite job," Jesse said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. He slowly and gently shook Beca's leg being careful not to move her shoulder too much. "Beca wake up, it's one o clock," he said softly.

Beca chuckled as her eyes focused on Jesse's face, "So you've been nominated to give me my wake up call."

"We figured he had the best chance of being forgiven," Stacie said moving closer to Beca again.

"Well I haven't decided yet but considering you slept in that chair to stay with me I think I'll forgive you," Beca winked before trying to sit up. As she did so she winced with pain form her shoulder.

"Easy," Jesse said immediately moving to help her.

"Thanks," Beca smiled as she adjusted her position whilst clinging to Jesse for support.

"Ahh Beca your awake," the doctor acknowledged as he walked in. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay," she said before adding, "A bit of pain when I move though," after looking at Jesse's 'be honest' expression.

"We will take care of that as soon as we can, once I've had a little talk with you ill go and get you your medication," the doctor smiled moving over to Beca's bed and pulling out Her personal notes. "Could I ask for a little privacy just for a few minutes?" He asked kindly looking at the crowded room.

"Of course," Stacie stood up and ushered everyone out of the room, even Benji as he was free to leave when he wanted.

"I want Jesse to stay, please" Beca said, saying the last to Jesse.

"That's fine," the doctor said as Jesse squeezed her hand. "So it looks like everything is in order on here," he continues as he looked through Beca's notes. "You will experience pain for a few more days but we've got you on some pretty strong painkillers. If everything continues to go well and there is no complications you should be able to go within the next week."

"Week?" Beca complained to the doctor. "I feel fine, I don't want to be stuck in this place for another week."

"I'm sorry but you've had pretty serious surgery and you've been through a lot in the last twenty four hours, sending you home would be dangerous and you wouldn't have around the clock care that we provide here."

"But I'm fine," Beca protested trying to ignore the pain all over her body.

"Beca I know you, you're in pain but you don't want to admit it. The better you cooperate the quicker you'll be out of here," Jesse said quietly.

"Jesse is right, and if you make big improvement in the next few days I'll look into sending you home slightly earlier than I would normally allow," the doctor said calmly.

"Fine, I guess not having to do anything for a while would be fun, only if you promise to hang around a lot," Beca said the latter to Jesse.

"Of course," he squeezed her hand.

"Well, I think that's everything, a nurse will be over softly to give you your pain killers," the doctor clarified and left the room.

"I am not staying for a week," Beca muttered to herself more than Jesse.

"You won't have to if you loosen up and let them do their job, look on the bright side, no classes." Jesse said, "not that you go to them anyway."

"Actually I've been getting better with my attendance," Beca winked. "Yay it's the drug lady," Beca added sarcastically as she spotted the nurse walking towards Beca's bed with several different tablets.

"Ah Beca I've got all your medication for you," the nurse said setting the tablets down on Beca's bedside table. She looked at Beca's sour expression. "I won't bore you with the details, I know it sucks to be here. Basically the white ones will stop the pain and the blue ones will prevent infection, two of each three times a day. I will bring them to you when needed."

Beca smiled, "Okay got it, thanks I think I like you."

The nurse laughed, "I think I like you too, there's no crap with you, just the truth," she winked. As she left Jesse let out a small laugh.

"What?" Beca frowned.

"Beca Mitchell did you just say you like someone without being held over an open flame?" He acted shocked.

"Shutup nerd, just because it took so long for me to like you, no need to be jealous," she laughed.

"Me? Jealous? Never!"

"Are you two flat butts done talking about your interesting relationship or should we get the buckets out just incase," Fat Amy called across the room as she walked in followed by the group of mingled Trebles and Bellas.

"Your safe," Beca replied.

"Are you sure? You're not gunna start throwing chairs about being stuck in here for a while are you? If you are just aim for Jesse, he actually chooses to sit that close to you when your stressed," Unicycle commented which earned him a nudge in the ribs by Stacie.

"You're throwing stones at a fragile vase here," she whispered in his ear which received many laughs from the surrounding boys.

"When you nerds are done whispering about me, I would like to thank you all for staying here to check I'm ok," Beca announced. "And that is the only time I will say it so take note," she added looking at their shocked faces. "And before you say it, no Uni you may not have that in writing."

Lots of mixed 'your welcomes' and 'no problems' were call all at once.

"And now I suggest you get your but home for a shower you smell," Beca said to Jesse.

"I'm fine I don't wanna leave you,"

"I'll be fine, will someone take Jesse back to Barden and shove him in the shower he smells really bad," Beca called out the latter to the group.

"Why don't you boys go, take Benji home too and make sure he's okay," Stacie instructed.

"Good plan Stac, I'll see you in a bit I'll bring Jesse back later, leave him to me," Unicycle called out to Beca.

"Thank you."

All the Trebles got up and slowly left, saying goodbye to their significant others leaving the girls alone.

"So," Chloe said as the girls moved in closer to Beca's bed, "who wants to go first with the relationship gossip?"

**A/N I am so sorry about the immensely long wait but my laptop got broken and I have been saving up to buy a new one and then I had a family tragedy so between that and school I had no time to update, however everything is back on track and I plan to post a new chapter at least once a week if not twice a week. please Glendale me any suggestions I'm getting writers block and please review. Again I am so sorry for the wait, thank you for sticking with me and my story though :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kyle and Ashley, who would of thought it?" Chloe was still in disbelief about how they had kept their relationship a secret from both the Trebles and the Bellas for nearly six months.

"I guess we were all so focused on trying to catch Beca and Jesse out they slipped under the radar. I mean I had my suspicions about Lilly and Donald too but they never actually broke the oath but Ashley! She seemed so pure!" Aubrey exclaimed.

The two friends were discussing the latest gossip they had just found out on their way back from the cafeteria. "I'm afraid to say it Bree but I think that oath is a thing of the past," Chloe said patting Aubrey's arm with her free hand.

"Looks like the boys are back," Aubrey commented as she walked into the room Beca now had to herself. Jesse was sat on Beca's bed talking to her slowly as her eyes began together heavier. Lilly was curled on Donald's lap in a corner, playing with their intwined fingers absent-mindedly as she talked to Fat Amy about a party they were planning on attending. Stacie and Unicycle were in the opposite corner enjoying each others company quietly, Stacie was wearing his hoodie resisting sleep. Kyle and Ashley were next to them talking about whose dorm they should stay at that night. "It's like couple central in here," Aubrey said a little louder looking around the room.

"Well the other Trebles are with Benji and the rest of the Bellas went home to get sleep and look after Benji when the boys fail to do so its just us," Lilly said surprising loudly.

"Good idea on not trusting the incompetence of boys," chloe winked as she passed Jesse some water.

"Hey we are competent," Unicycle spoke up gesturing to the others Trebles, "we just didn't want to leave you ladies on your own so we left the nursing duties to dumb, dumber and dumbest."

"Oh and we wanted to make sure Jesse didn't get overwhelmed by the presence of so many gossiping girls on his own," Kyle chipped in which earned him a lazy prod from both Stacie and Ashley.

"Calm it down ladies, I think it's time to go home before Stacie falls asleep right here," Unicycle said gently. Stacie just nodded and aloud him to pull her up.

"Good idea, otherwise I'm going to be carrying Lilly home," Donald agreed, even though he picked Lilly up in hiss arms.

"Bye guys, thanks for coming, see you tomorrow, remember a-f-t-e-r-n-o-o-n," Beca said saying the last word slowly.

"Will do shaw shank, everyone out," Fat Amy said as she opened the door.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," Jesse said to everyone, hugging a few of them as they left. Once the room was empty except Beca and Jesse, he went into the bag he had bought with him and took out some jogging bottoms and a hoodie. He changed and headed back to Beca who was fighting sleep. "Just go to sleep babe, I'll still be here in the morning," he said stroking her hand as he began to sit in his chair by her bed.

"Not until you get your ass on this bed," Beca replied pulling him up next to her.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'll be fine," Beca shushed him as she leant into him with her good shoulder. She fidgeted into into his chest like she normally did until she found the perfect position. Jesse pulled her in gently and stroked her letting her drift off to sleep.

"Night baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N kinda short but ive got some good ideas for the next chapters and second update in 24 hours (yay!), thank you jellybean96 for your suggestion and I'm going to use it in the next chapter or the chapter after that :) please review and give suggestions as always :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"You ready?" Jesse asked Beca before he opened the door to her dorm room.

"Ready? What do I need...you didn't?" Beca replied realising what he meant. Jesse pushed open to reveal the Bellas and Trebles arranged around the room, waiting to sing.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed," Jesse started to sing to Beca as he moved her around, not breaking eye contact.

"When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse" the others began harmonising.

"When the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you" before Beca had time to react Jesse had spun her cautiously into her desk chair as the group moved around. Lilly and Donald were now beat boxing the beat for a new song.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in" Aubrey began.

"So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been" Amy joined in with an elaborate dance.

"Til you put me down

Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground" by now the Bellas were rocking out to the beat boxing with make-shift choreography mainly by Stacie and Amy with the boss laughing at the sight.

"Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!" The girls ended breathing rather heavily. Beca sat in her hair stunned, then uttered out, "I love you awesome nerds." The girls ran in for a slightly awkward and one sided group hug as Beca's shoulder was still recovering. Jesse got a slightly more elaborate thank you as Beca pulled him in for a hard kiss.

"Well, now that's over, I think we will leave you two to reacquaint yourselves," Aubrey winked shuffling everyone out of the room.

"Oh wait a sec, Becs we are having a girls night tomorrow at mine and Aubrey's dorm, six o clock, don't be late," and with that she left the room with everyone else, except Jesse who was now on Beca's bed.

"Was that really necessary?" Beca asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes it was, we wanted to welcome you home, properly," Jesse replied with an equal grin.

"Oh and abo..." Beca began.

"You're going to girls night," Jesse interrupted her.

"But I want to spend some time with you for some reason," Beca replied.

"That's why we have tonight. I managed to convince chloe to move it back a night so we could spend the night together...properly."

"Are you sure?" Beca was still apprehensive.

"Yes, as a matter if fact it's guys night too," Jesse said with humour in his voice.

"Guys night? Really? What do you have to talk about? Or is the whole guy night thing a cover up for a party?" Beca eyes him suspiciously.

"I'm not lying. It's a tradition, every month we hang out, drink beer and talk about whatever it is we want to talk about, just like you girls," Jesse reasoned.

"There's a difference, you don't have Chloe going to yours, in Chloe terms girls night is gossip night," Beca winked.

"We gossip, it's just called guy chat. Anyway you better not be sharing what we get up to in our alone time," Jesse winked as he pulled Beca off her chair and onto the bed.

"What you gunna go?" Jesse crashed his lips to Beca's as she laughed against him.

"Let's get...reacquainted."

**A/N okay so since you all like the idea so much the set chapter will be the guys gossip and the one after that will be the girls gossip. Thank you so much for all of your reviews i love reading them so much it makes me want to write more :) I will update ASAP!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N just a quick note, this is girls night, I will be writing guys night soon and it should be up in the next few days, sorry I decided to write this one first to link them in.**

"Jesse will you please put Beca down so she can get her ass in here," Chloe complained at the couple at the door.

"It's 5:59, we have a minute left," Beca grinned without removing her arms from Jesse's neck.

"Well you may not be late but I think Jesse is," Chloe commented looking at the pocket Jesse's phone was buzzing in. "Can you please just answer that, it's been ringing not stop since you two got here."

"He is late, to guys night," Stacie commented, "Uni left about five minutes before I did," she grinned.

"They'll survive if I'm five minutes late," Jesse breathed between kisses with Beca.

"Looks like they won't," Stacie said looking at her phone. "Hey babe," Stacie said to Unicycle on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Don, what's up?" Lilly said to Donald on her phone.

Stacie and Lilly looked at each other and said to Jesse in unison, "they want you." They both wiggled their phones at him.

"Kyle wants you too," Ashley added putting her phones with the others.

"Okay okay," Jesse put his hands up in surrender, "I'm going. Tell them I'll be there in five minutes."

"I better go before they come and get me," Jesse chuckled to Beca. "See you tomorrow, got your medication?"

"Yep and yep. Don't worry I'll be fine it doesn't even hurt anymore," Beca shrugged. She gave him one last kiss before letting him go. "Don't get too drunk," she poked as he turned.

"Don't spill too much about our sex life," Jesse winked. Beca slapped him on the bum.

"I love you," Jesse called down the hall.

"I love you too," Beca called back.

"Finally, it's 6:05, can you two not leave each other alone for one night," Aubrey said as Beca sat down.

"Yeah flat butt I'm hungry," Amy said behind the pizza menu.

"Well we haven't seen each other properly for a while, I was unconscious most of the time in the hospital," Beca reasoned.

"I know what you mean, he can only last a few days without sex, and I'm not talking about Unicycle if you know what I mean," Stacie winked pointing at her crotch.

"Before we get into this can we please eat," Fat Amy complained.

"Yeah order what you want, as long as you get me some soda," Chloe called over to Amy.

"Soda? Is Chloe finally tame?" Beca said, fake shock on her face.

"Na but I prefer to drink alcohol after my food."

"Good idea, I'll get a soda for everyone," Amy said dialling the number from the pizza menu. "Hello, could I get six large pizzas and ten sodas please?"

"Six pizzas? You must be hungry," Cynthia-rose commented on the large order, looking up from her phone.

"Nice to see you've finally stopped texting your mystery girlfriend," Stacie said.

"One, she's not my girlfriend and two, at least I was here on time unlike short stack here who couldn't put her boyfriend down," Cynthia jibed.

"We've been over this, can we move on to someone else now?" Beca asked exhaustedly. "Ashley is sat rather quietly in the corner over there."

"Don't look at me, I already told you everything the other day," Ashley raised her hands in surrender.

"Not everything, we want to know everything," Chloe pushed.

"Plus I can't really remember it, I was pretty out of it," Beca added.

"You still managed to be snarky," Chloe teased.

"What can I say? It's in my blood," Beca shrugged.

"Okay so back to you," Chloe gestured to Ashley, "how did you and Kyle get together? When did you start liking each other? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Okay okay slow down. We first met in English class, on the second day. We were sat next to each other by our professor and we had to introduce ourselves, you know that same old 'get to know you peers' activity you do in the first class? Well we hit off from there really, we hung out a few times and he asked me out on a date a few days before auditions. When I got into the Bellas and he got into the Trebles, we tried to just be friends, because of the oath, but it was too hard. Every English class we would sit together and laugh at the professor's weird voice, and one day it just...happened. It was after the riff off when we, you know...consummated the relationship. From then on I've been totally in love with him. It was incredibly hard to hide it from you guys but none of you suspected it from me, so we got away with it." Ashley stopped hoping she had answered all the questions.

"Why didn't you tell us when everyone else did?" Chloe pressed.

"Well, it was just I didn't want to upset Aubrey even more, her rule was kinda ignored. And it was kinda fun after a while, keeping it a secret, it made it...passionate."

"That explains why you two were going at it like animals in the hospital," Aubrey laughed.

"I think it's sweet, you two are cute together," Cynthia added.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I don't tell you guys though," Ashley apologised.

"It's fine, we all kept secrets," Lilly said rather loudly.

"Most of us," Aubrey corrected.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Pizza!" Amy exclaimed as she rushed to the door.

"Six pizzas and ten sodas, that will be $60," the deliver man read from his paper.

"I love happy Fridays pizza deals!" Amy exclaimed collecting $5 from each of the girls. "Thanks," she said t the delivery man handing him the cash, taking the food and drink and shutting the door.

"I love girls night," Chloe added.

"You love gossip," Stacie corrected.

"True," Chloe agreed.

"So what's going on with you and Donald lately?" Chloe asked Lilly once everyone was finished with their pizza.

"Not much," Lilly replied quietly.

"I don't believe that for a minute," Aubrey countered.

"Okay well he said he loved me," Lilly spilled getting excited.

"No way! When? Where? Did you say it back? I thought he already said it?" Chloe reeled with questions.

"Well he said it once but i think he was drunk and he thought i was sleeping, this was to my face. It was last night, we were lying in bed, in comfortable silence, I was tracing his abs and he was playing with my hair. Then he suddenly said 'I love you Lilly, I have for ages, I just didn't know how to tell you and' then I cut him off by telling him I loved him too and then...you can guess the what happens next," Lilly finished speaking and look a long sip of her soda.

"That is so sweet," Chloe giggled.

"Have you been drinking already?" Beca laughed.

"No, it's just so romantic," Chloe gushed.

"Defiantly Lils, you two are so cute," Stacie agreed.

"So are you and Uni," Lilly replied. "Well actually you two aren't a cute couple as much as a hot couple," she corrected.

"Thanks, but we aren't always like Beca and Jesse you know, Uni does have a romantic side."

"Really? You two also seen to have so much sexual tension," Amy commented.

"Yeah, it's nice, we can go at it like animals or he can just totally sweep me off my feet, of course once he puts that damn unicycle down," Stacie laughed.

"Like what?" Beca asked.

"Well a few weeks ago he texted for me to meet him to go for dinner. Normally this meant we would just go to a place in campus, eat and then head back to one of our dorms, watch a movie then have sex half way through. Bt that nice was different. He drove me to a nice restaurant, paid for my food, which normally I can force at least a few dollars in his pocket for, and then he took me to this place which had the most amazing view of the stars. It was beautiful, and so unexpected. That's what I love so much about him, his unpredictability." Stacie told everyone with a glint in her eyes.

"That's adorable," Aubrey commented.

"That reminds me of mine and Brads first date," Chloe reminisced.

"Go on," most of the girls urged.

"It was in the last few months of our junior year, we had been flirting for a while when he finally asked me out on a date. He took me to a drive in movie, the stars were so bright that night, we sat for ages stargazing. Then he finally kissed me, we've been dating ever since," Chloe told the girls. Aubrey was the only one he knew Brad fairly well.

"You need to bring him out more," Beca said.

"Yeah, he's really nice," Aubrey added.

"And a good dancer for, what I remember," Amy said, thinking about the party they had after the acapella finals.

"I promise I will bring him out as much as possible before we graduate," Chloe promised.

"I'm gunna miss you, even you Aubrey," Beca said sadly.

"We'll miss you all, but we will visit as much as possible," Aubrey replied.

"And we both have got jobs near here, we won't be strangers don't you worry," Chloe added.

"Good," Beca said firmly.

"So I think your the last who needs to spill," Chloe told Beca.

"Not much to spill, you know everything," Beca said honestly.

"Mhmm, answer me these. When did you first say you loved each other? Was finals really your first kiss with him? And did you have sex last night? Oh damn but first take your meds or Jesse will kill me, he gave me a ten minute lecture on how to look after you," Chloe found Beca's medication and gave then to her.

"Sorry about that," Beca said taking the tablets, "he thinks I'm like glass at the minute even though I told m and the doctor told him I'm fine. He can be a little protective."

"He just loves you, actually he adores you, it's easy to tell," Aubrey winked.

"We'll I love him too."

"That's cute it really is but you haven't answered my questions," Chloe pressed.

"Dude, chill. Okay well I first said I loved him when I was in the Bellas house with a gun near my head, actually it was a text but I thought I was a dead girl. But the first time I said it to his face was just after he saved me, I was losing consciousness and I knew I couldn't die without telling him what I had wanted to tell him for weeks," Beca told.

Chloe was verging on tears, "so sweet."

"Wait I wanna answer your questions, get this over with. Finals really was our first kiss, we nearly kissed before semi finals but I stopped it, I've never been good at love or friendship. And if you must know we did have sex last night, twice," Beca finished. She was overwhelmed by hugs from the girls and several of them saying things such as 'that's so sweet' and 'adorable'.

"Speaking of Jesse, I just got a text from him asking if I want to go over there. What's the time?" Beca asked everyone in general.

"1:30 am, gosh already," Aubrey looked at her watch.

"Okay I better go I'm tired and I still haven't had enough of Jesse yet," Beca winked.

"Do you think guys night is over?" Stacie asked. " I might go see Uni and say goodnight."

"Yeah I think so, you coming Lils, and you Ash?" Beca asked the other girls dating Trebles. They both nodded and got up.

"Let's go," Stacie said. They hugged the rest of the girls and left for the Trebles house.

"I wonder what they got up to at 'guys night'" Beca wondered.

**A/N ** thank you for reading and reviewing, it makes me wanna keep writing. As always please review and feel free to offer suggestions, I will try and include them all, guys night chapter will be up in the next day or so :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Finally!" Donald exclaimed as Jesse walked through the door of the Trebles house. "You do remember the conversation we had yesterday right? You know the one where we agreed to be here at 5:45! It's 6:10, you're nearly half an hour late, Uni nearly ate his own hand he's so hungry."

"Sorry I was with..."

"Beca, we know. That's why we called the girls," Kyle said.

"Can we eat now," Unicycle said loudly.

"Yeah just get the usual," Donald said. Unicycle grabbed his phone and called the takeaway on campus.

"Jesse, heads up," Kyle called to him, throwing Jesse a can of beer. Jesse caught it easily as he made himself comfortable on the couch in front of the TV. His mind was still back with Beca at Chloe's apartment, hoping she would remember to take her medication. He thought about texting her to remind her but then he got distracted.

"Dude chill, she'll be fine," Unicycle told him as he hung up the phone. "What's the deal with you two anyway? I mean we all know you're getting lucky, but we want to know the real stuff."

"No way," Jesse refused. "I am not telling you about that, that's just sick." Though he tried not to, Jesse felt himself thinking about Beca in every way he'd seen her. Her long brown hair that was always in curls, her eyes that showed her true emotions, the terribly scary ear spikes she refused to remove even though her knew it was just to cover her true beauty. Then there was her body. Jesse's mind replayed to him every curve of her skin, every part of her that Jesse was lucky enough to see and feel.

"Earth to Jesse," Dan, a treble, was clapping his hands in front of Jesse's face.

Jesse jumped, "sorry what? Oh yeah, umm there is no way I'm telling you about my girlfriend and her nakedness."

"Fine just tell us if she's good or not, we all know she's hot, have you seen her ass?" Dan said.

"Okay fine. But first..." Jesse hit Dan in the arm not hard enough to be serious. "That's for looking at my girlfriend's ass."

Dan put his hands up in surrender, "It's hard not to notice," Dan winked as he dodged another punch.

"Thin ice," Jesse joked. "I don't blame you, but unfortunately for you I'm the one who gets to have sex with her, and she's not just hot, she is an amazing person if you manage to look past the ear spike. And damn is she good in bed, she sure knows what she's doing," Jesse winked.

"Nice," many of the Trebles commented.

"She's got nothing of Lilly though," Donald spoke up.

"Matter of opinion," Jesse reasoned.

"Are you madly in love too?" Dan teased.

"You kidding? Have you seen the puppy dog eyes he looks at her with. He worships the ground she walks on," Jesse said.

"What can I say? She's adorable," Donald shrugged grinning sappily. "At least me and Lilly can be pulled apart, Kyle and Ashley practically jump each other when they're in the same room."

"It's called sexual tension from hiding it from you lot," Kyle reasoned.

"Speaking of which," Donald said, "Oi! Uni how's you and long legs going?" He called across the room.

"It's great," Uni answered as he got up to let in the delivery man from the takeaway. "Here," he said handing the man the money and bringing the food to the waiting pack animals, well that's how they were acting at least. The pizza boxes and Chinese barely hit the table as the Trebles grabbed everything they could see.

"You two seem to be way past the fling thing," Jesse commented, washing down a slice of pizza with a swig of beer.

"What can I say? It's love," Unicycle shrugged his shoulders.

"Our little boys all grown up," Jesse said ruffling Uni's affro.

"How did this happen? One minute you're sleeping with half of campus, and now you're committed? I thought you swore never to be in a real relationship? You said its not worth it," Kyle teased.

"Oh Stacie is defiantly worth it, and believe it or not I love her not just her body," Unicycle confessed.

"You're kidding?" James, a Treble, asked in disbelief. "You're telling me she could become fat and ugly and you would still be with her."

"Yup. I'm a changed man. Stacie could sprout warts all over her face and I wouldn't care, of course I love how she is now, I mean she has a banging body, but I love her. Her personality, everything."

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with Unicycle?" James asked. "You've gone from player to a sappy love guy in a matter of months!"

"I haven't changed completely," Uni defended. "I still like to show the flesh, it's just for Stacie now."

"I think it's great," Jesse said.

"Me too, if you wanna be in love, then so be it. Being in love is one of the best things there is," Donald agreed.

"You just think because you're whipped," Dan poked.

"Don't be bitter, there's plenty of love to go around," Kyle winked.

"You're another, guys you go know there is other girls than the Bellas right?" James asked.

"We know, Benji seems to have found a girl out of the Bellas," Jesse teased. Benji looked startled at the mention of his name. "It's no good trying to look quiet over there Ben."

"I don't know what you mean," Benji said quietly.

"Oh so the in our room the other night was a figment of my imagination?" Jesse asked raising his eyebrow as a smile spread across his face.

"Well umm...yeah about that, she was urm...how did you know? You were at the hospital the whole time," Benji asked looking guilty.

"I was but Becs sent me home to change and she wanted some clothes for herself. However you could imagine my shock when I heard a girls voice coming from our room," Jesse's smile grew. He was thinking about that day. "Lucky for you I had left some of my stuff at Beca's so I didn't feel right interrupting you're...fun," Jesse chose the last word carefully.

"Go Ben!" Exclaimed many of the Trebles.

"Anyone we know?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure," Benji answered apprehensively. "Her names Vanessa, she's in my film class," Benji confessed.

"Girlfriend or sex friend?" Dan asked.

"Girlfriend."

"Welcome to the club my friend," Jesse said handing Benji another beer. "To being in love," Jesse said raising his beer can. Some of the Trebles joined him.

The others chorused, "To being free."

"It looks like you've all had plenty to drink," Beca said loudly with a smile on her face looking from the many discarded cans on the floor to the boys.

**A/N thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and suggestions I love reading them. Please continue to suggest ideas, review and give me constructive critism I strive to write the best stories I can for you all :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Beca, wake up," Jesse shook her gently.

"No, go away, too early," Beca snuggled into the covers further as she batted Jesse's hands away.

"Come in lazy ass, you've got class in 30 minutes and I have class in 40 so let's go," Jesse continued to nudge her awake.

"I don't wanna go I'll try again tomorrow," Beca tried to hide from him.

"There are no classes tomorrow, it's the last day. Come on! I am not letting you skip your last classes of the year," Jesse pursued with no luck. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but if you don't get up know, it's cold shower time," he threatened.

"You wouldn't?" Beca suddenly opened her eyes.

"Babe, you already know the answer to that one."

"Fine," Beca huffed rolling out of the bed, she knew better than to stay. Last time she did she ended up in a freezing cold shower.

"Don't be too mad, I'll pick you up from philosophy and we will celebrate no more school before the leavers party okay?" Jesse offered wrapping his arms around Beca's waist.

"Only if I get a juice pouch," Beca winked.

"Of course, now get your butt dressed and I'll walk you to class." With that Beca unwillingly pulled some jeans and a plaid shirt from the drawer in Jesse's dresser that was now full of things she had left there for when she slept over. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail, pulled in her sneakers and brushed her teeth quickly.

"Ready," she declared as she stood at the door.

Jesse looked up from his bag where he was packing his books. "Good, lets go," he said slinging the bag on his shoulder and following Beca out the door. He paused to pick up a jacket and closed the door.

"Wait," Beca turned suddenly as Jesse shut the door.

"You do this every time," Jesse shook his head, "lucky for you I thought ahead," Jesse said handing her the jacket he had picked up.

"You're such a nerd," Beca laughed putting on his jacket. "Anyway, do I have to go to class? I'd rather spend the day with you."

"As much as I would love to, you're going to class. You find out your final grades today," Jesse said firmly intwining their fingers together.

"Okay, I guess it's worth it. I've been getting better grades since you started forcing me to go to class everyday, I'm averaging C's now," Beca said rather happily.

"See, I'm a good influence," Jesse winked.

"My dad seems to think so anyway, but he doesn't see the way you drink," Beca responded.

"I don't drink that much," Jesse justified.

"You're right, you're just a light weight, when I came to see you after guys night the other day you were all wasted. It's a good us girls came to sort you out, though poor Stacie nearly had to drag Unicycle to bed, he kept shouting about how amazing she was," Beca reminisced. "At least he's a happy drunk, like someone else I know," Beca raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jesse continued walking across the grass towards the main lecture hall.

"That's probably because you pass out as soon as your head hits the pillow."

"Here we are," Jesse said changing the subject. "Philosophy."

"Great can't wait," Beca commented sarcastically.

"Don't worry you'll be finished before you know it, I'll pick you up at 1?" Jesse asked looking at the class timetable taped to the class door.

"Yeah okay," Beca agreed stepping inside the classroom.

"Forgetting some things?" Jesse asked waving Beca's philosophy book in front of her and leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you," Beca said taking the book, "and we will finish this later," Beca said kissing Jesse fleetingly.

"Nice to see Mr Swanson that you are still ensuring Miss Mitchell makes it to class," Beca's philosophy professor said to Jesse who was about to leave.

"No problem sir, happy to help straighten out the rebels," Jesse winked to Beca before leaving the classroom.

* * *

"You're alive! I was afraid you had died!" Jesse exclaimed sarcastically as Beca left the philosophy classroom.

"What are you talking bout weirdo?" Beca responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I assumed that they tortured you in there considering I had to literally drag you out of bed this morning," Jesse said with a smirk.

"You try reading this book and then get back to me," Beca waved her book in his face.

Jesse took the book from her and flipped through a few pages. "Doesn't look too bad, I think I'll leave it to you though," he said with a wink and leaned down to kiss Beca.

She returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "Can we please burn that book? Next year we get to use brand new books, how exciting!" Beca said in a fake high pitched voice.

"This book could save your life and you would never know because you burnt it," Jesse said shaking his head.

"Your such a weirdo. Can we please go eat now I'm hungry."

"Sure, here's the juice pouch I promised," Jesse said putting Beca's book in his bad and taking out a juice pouch. They started walking towards the diner on campus hand in hand.

"So, when's this party tonight?" Beca asked Jesse as she gulped down her juice.

"8 at the outdoor auditorium. Donald wants me to help set up though, a lot of booze to carry," Jesse replied.

"That's okay I'll meet you there, Chloe and Aubrey asked all the Bellas to get ready at theirs. Gosh it's gunna be weird leading the Bellas on my own with out Aubrey keeping us on track. And how am I going to replace Chloe's voice?" Beca started to worry.

"Becs calm down, you'll be fine, Chloe has got a job at the nursery in town and Aubrey is working down the road. I'm sure they will help you out if you need it, plus you've got me and if you didn't know already I am an amazing singer," Jesse winked at Beca as they sat down at a table in the diner.

"Not that your cocky or anything," Beca replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what's gunna happen with the Trebles? No Bumper and no Donald, who's taking over?"

"Well we all sorta run it together and the guys want me to take over as like the main man, the one who makes the final decisions," Jesse said earnestly. He paused their conversation to order their usual before returning his attention to Beca.

"That's great, I feel bad for Lilly too, her and Donald have been getting along so well I don't want the distance thing to ruin it," Beca said showing her emotions for a rare moment.

"Actually Donald may be here for a while longer," Jesse said.

"But he's graduating," Beca said confused.

"Yeah but he's been offered a job at that big building in the city. They were pretty impressed with his high grades in business and music and they were impressed at the double major. The manager said that he could work part time and do an extra year of college to major in maths as well which means he is pretty much guaranteed to be the next Donald Trump," Jesse said.

"Impressive," Beca commented. "But this is more impressive, food!" Beca exclaimed as the waitress brought the food to their table.

"You are so easy to impress," Jesse laughed.

"How did you think you won me over?" Beca winked.

"With my looks and my charm, duh," Jesse replied as he took a big bite of his food.

"I better go," Jesse said a few hours later, Beca and Jesse had just finished watching a movie in the grass. "Donald will be wondering where I got to."

"I better go too, Chloe is bound to start crying soon about how she doesn't want to leave," Beca started getting up with Jesse. "I'll meet you at the party, don't start drinking without me."

"Don't worry, it doesn't take much for you to catch up you're so tiny. Oh and don't mention to anyone about Donald staying, he wants to surprise Lilly later," Jesse added quickly.

"Don't worry I won't. See you later," Beca said kissing Jesse long and hard before they parted ways.

**A/N thank you everyone so much for all the review they are amazing to read. I hope you like this chapter ty try hard to make them interesting. Please review and give any suggestions you want to see in the story thanks again :) **

**P.S Next chapter is the leaving party for Chloe, Aubrey and Donald :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Get ready to soften the beach," Aubrey told her Bellas as they walked down the steps of the outdoor auditorium.

"Can we get treble-boned at this party?" Beca asked the blonde with her eyebrow raised and a grin in her face.

"I was waiting for you to ask that, i can see your toner through those jeans," Aubrey pointed at Beca's crotch.

"That's m..." Beca started to respond but was cut of by Aubrey.

"Never mind what it is, but whatever you do with your boyfriend in your own time ,even if he is a ... Treble, is up to you. I hope you ladies all have fun tonight, no matter what or who you end up doing," Aubrey eyed Beca with mock suspicion. "I still can't believe me and Chlo are leaving, just make sure you leave some time for us at this party," Aubrey's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Don't worry, we have a lot planned," Beca winked.

"But for not, let's get drunk, aca-bitches," Amy added as she walked straight to the alcohol with the rest of the Bellas following her eagerly.

"Oh I forgot to mention, at this party karaoke is a rule, no exceptions," Chloe shouted out to the party as Amy passed out drinks.

"Oh no, please don't tell me Jesse knows about this," Beca groaned.

Before the Bellas could respond they heard a cat call. "Becaww!"

"Shit," Beca cursed. "Looks like you started without me," Beca turned to Jesse with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope I'm just excited about the karaoke, don't think I didn't hear," Jesse winked as he saw Beca's face drop.

"I only agreed to the one we agreed on, you know the goodbye performance," Beca whispered to Jesse with a scowl.

"But it would be a crime not to sing a duet with your hunk of a boyfriend," Jesse said leaning on the table.

"Wow looks like you don't need this," Beca said taking the cup of beer from his hand and drinking it along with her own. "Much better."

"Good, in about five minutes you are gunna be so above this level," Jesse pointed at himself and his tipsy ness,"that it's gunna look like a spec."

"Hopefully not," Beca said wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck. "It's my turn to look after you," she said kissing him passionately.

"Babe I can drink twice as much as you and still be able to look after you, go have fun with the girls you don't have to hang out with me," Jesse said returning her kiss.

"I think I'm gunna do both, but that is very sweet, weirdo," Beca couldn't help adding a snide remark on the end. "Oh do you know if Donald's told Lilly yet?" Beca asked suddenly.

"I think he's about to," Jesse nodded to some seat where Lilly and Donald were sat.

"Don what's up? You look like you're gunna puke," Lilly asked hesitantly.

"We'll I have something to tell you," he said cautiously.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Lilly looked worried.

"God no! I love you so much it hurts, it's just I have to talk to you about next year."

"What about it? You said you're move back home to work with your dad at his business," Lilly looked confused. "I know it's like nearly two hours away but we agreed to alternate trips," Lilly continued to look more confused.

"There's been a slight change of plan," Donald stated rubbing his hands together. "I know I should have asked to you first because its completely changing our plans and I don't want upset you but I've been offered a job." Donald looked up at Lilly's face to gauge her reaction and then decided to continue before letting her speak. "It's at the big business city in the building. I'm going to be working there part time and majoring in maths part time here at BU. I know it's a lot to take on but it means I can be with you and the Trebles and I already do math as an extra so I thought why not? The manager seems to think I could be something big. And i can stay here on campus so i wont have to move. So what do you think?" Donald looked up at Lilly again, nervous about her reaction.

"Donald that is..." Lilly was lost for words. Instead she kept into his arms and kissed him hard. "Incredible," she finally uttered when she pulled away form the kiss.

"You're not mad? That is such a relief," Donald relaxed.

"Why would I be mad?" Lilly became confused again.

"Because I didn't talk to you first or tell you, and I want you to have a great experience of college."

"That's what I'm going to have and have had the last year, and it will and has involved you," Lilly said quietly kissing him again.

"Want to get a drink honey?" Donald said pulling Lilly up with him and wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

"Yeah okay but only if we do shots," Lilly agreed with a glint in her eyes.

"Okay but I get a head start this time, alcohol has no affect on you I swear," Donald grinned a his girlfriend.

"I assume she took it well," Jesse commented to Donald as they appeared at the alcohol table.

"Sure did, but now she's going to beat me at shots," Donald admitted defeat already.

"Wait I wanna get in in this, come on Jesse join. What do you say, four way shot race?" Beca asked Lilly who nodded eagerly and started lining up six shots each with Beca.

"I don't think we get a choice," Donald said to Jesse with a smirk.

"I think we are the detention of whipped," Jesse replied with a equal smirk.

"Don't complain, it's not like we're making you sit through an endless reel of movies," Beca winked to Jesse.

"Fine just don't blame me if I puke," Jesse replied to Beca knowing her fear of sick.

"Ready?" Lilly asked rather loudly as they all poised themselves. "Go!" Lilly finished first with ease and had time to stack her shot glasses before Beca, Jesse and Donald finished their own shots within milliseconds of each other.

"How do you do that?" Beca exclaimed to Lilly who was casually playing with Donald's fingers. Beca looked as if her head was spinning faster than the earth while Donald looked slightly dazed. Jesse was trying to regain his perfect vision which was being seriously affected by the alcohol soaking into his brain.

"Time to perform why you can still stand," Stacie called to the Trebles and Bellas. They all followed her to the area where the karaoke was set up except for Donald, Chloe and Aubrey who all looked confused.

"You three stand here," Stacie directed them to the front. "We have a surprise for you!" She announced.

"Ready?" Beca asked as the Bellas and Trebles formed a huddle.

"Let's do this!" Jesse shouted.

"Hands in!" Beca called. "1,2,3..." Following her count was a mixed shout of 'SWAG!' Form the boys and 'ahh' by the girls. The group looked at each other almighty confused and then started laughing.

"Let's just do this," Jesse decided as they all spread out across the area that was circled by the party goers.

"One, two, three, four," Beca counted.

"Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum," the Trebles started singing the bass line to 'You Can Go Your Own Way' with their low voices.

"Loving you

Isn't the right thing to do," Beca started with a smile and a wink at the three at the front who looked utterly surprised.

"How can I ever change things

That I feel" Lilly joined in with the beat speeding the song up.

"If I could

Baby I'd give you my world

How can I

If you won't take it from me" Beca continued walking to Chloe, Aubrey and Donald and singing to them up close.

"You can go your own way" the rest of the Bellas joined in making the song faster than it should be.

"Go your own way

You can call it

Another lonely day,"

"Ooo oo oo," half of the Trebles changed the beat to 'One More Night'.

"You can go your own way

Go your own way" they all danced around the stage with there improvised dance moves. They all slowed and returned into a tight huddle as Beca started the next song.

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war," she winked at Aubrey.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.

You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.

You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more,"she smiled as the beat changed for the chorus and they all started doing Stacie's simple choreography.

"Yeah, baby, give me one more night

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)," the Trebles echoed.

"Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)" the song changed again and this time the boys took over the lyrics a d the girls harmonised in the background.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time," Jesse began.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time," Benji joined in.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?" Jesse took the lead

"Hands up if you're down to get down tonight," Beca interjected.

"Cuz it's always a good time," Jesse continued.

"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere," Benji took over.

"I'm in if you're down to get down tonight," he sung as the Bellas and Trebles paired up and sang to each other,

"Cuz it's always a good time!" They all sang.

"Good morning and good night," Stacie sung.

"I woke up at twilight," Unicycle replied.

"It's gonna be alright," CynthiaRose sang.

"We don't even have to try," Ashely sung.

"It's always a good time," they all sang together.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time," they all sung in unison and danced around, improvising.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" They finished they're song in a huddle all grinning. Chloe and Aubrey ran to the group as soon as they finished with tears in their eyes hugging the first people they found, even the Trebles. Donald joined them beaming widely hugging everyone and, when he found her, he picked Lilly up and spun her around kissing her.

"That was amazing!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'm gunna miss you all," she began to cry and hugged Beca harder making it hard for her to breathe.

"Chloe...can't breath," Beca wheezed. Chloe quickly released her.

"We wanted to say goodbye the best way we know how," Stacie said holding Unicycle's hand.

"Not goodbye, see you later," Chloe corrected.

"And you'll be seeing me sooner than you thought," Donald winked. "I'll explain tomorrow when you will all remember," he laughed.

"On that note, to the booze!" Amy exclaimed. Some of the group followed her, the others split up to do different things. Chloe went to find her boyfriend who stopped her crying by kissing her senselessly.

"Hey Lilly, before you disappear with the enemy come sing with me," Aubrey said laughing taking Lilly's hand who released Donald and picked up a microphone.

"Don't even think about it," Beca warned the blonde with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll get more alcohol down her first," Jesse promised mischievously.

"I never thought I would say this but I like you, even if you are a Treble," Aubrey said shocking everyone who heard. "Now you two go have fun and Jesse get her drunk."

"How drunk? I'll do stupid things but still be snarky drunk or mermaid dancing drunk?" Jesse asked enjoying this conversation, ignoring the look he was getting from Beca.

"Thin ice," she murmured.

Both Jesse and Aubrey ignored her. "Mermaid dancing drunk."

"Yay! That's my favourite drunk," Amy added as she walked past.

"Fine!" Beca agreed. "But your going to be on the same level," she warned Jesse as he led them to the drinks table.

"I'm afraid I can handle my drink a bit better than you," Jesse winked, "but I'll try," he promised.

"Oi Chloe!" Amy shouted to the red head who was now dancing with her boyfriend, Lilly and Donald. "Is that what you call dancing?"

"This is what I call jiggle juice dancing," she laughed.

"All wrong! This is how you do it," Amy started demonstrating her own unique style of dancing. The group around them copied and added their own twists. "Look! I'm a trend setter!" Amy exclaimed watching everyone's attempt at her dance moves.

"Hey karaoke is free," Stacie said to Jesse and Beca. "You must do a duet!"

"I'm not that drunk yet!" Beca shouted back.

"Drunk enough. Come on Becs we haven't sung together yet," Jesse said tugging her arm.

"Fine but only if its not a sappy song," she said letting him drag her to the machine.

"Don't worry, I have just the song," he grinned.

"This cannot be good," she moaned.

Most of the party cheered as they picked up the microphones and a song started to play.

"Woo! Go Beca!" Amy shouted.

"Not this song," Beca whined. "Jesse you are such a nerd!" She laughed.

"I got chills.

They're multiplyin'," Jesse started singing, many people cheered and Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't contain her smile. Jesse had made her watch 'Grease' as part of her movication a few days earlier.

"And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!" Beca took in a deep breath and sung her part.

"You better shape up,

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true."

"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do." Jesse sang going on his knees.

"You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey," they sung together dancing around carelessly.

"The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed."

"If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way," Beca started to let go and danced around care free.

"I better shape up,

'cause you need a man," Jesse smiled and spun her around.

"I need a man

who can keep me satisfied," Beca sung softly.

"I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove," Jesse was on his knees again.

"You better prove

that my faith is justified," Beca sung pulling him up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure down deep inside." They sung together.

"You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want!" They finished inches away from each other. The crowd went insane and the party got louder.

"See it want so bad," Jesse teased and kissed Beca before she had time to answer.

"Fine I enjoyed it, but tomorrow I will deny any recollection of the whole song," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you forget our first duet?" Jesse laughed. "Don't worry if you do we can always do it again," he winked.

"Who would have thought Beca would sing a cheesy duet and enjoy it?" Donald teased as the pair joined the many Bellas and Trebles who were dancing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about loser," she quipped.

"Hmm should I show it to you?" Donald waved his phone in Beca's face. Lilly and Jesse looked at each other knowing what was coming next, Donald and Beca always argued and poked at each other and would deny being friends even though they got on very well.

"You evil..." Beca started to swipe at him. Lilly and Jesse nodded to each other.

"Stop it, lets play nice tonight," they said simultaneously to their significant other.

"Fine, the alcohol has set on know anyway," Beca said.

"Hey wanna see who can down a beer the quickest?" Donald asked Beca.

"Yes!" Beca said following Donald. Lilly and Jesse followed they shaking their heads at how they could go from hating each other to playing drinking games together in seconds.

"Hey Benji," Jesse called over to his friend several hours later, the party had now moved to the trebles house with just the aca-paella groups and a few others.

"Yeah?" Benji responded looking over to Jesse who was carrying a passed out Beca.

"Are you two gunna need our room tonight? I need to put Beca to bed somewhere," Jesse motioned to Benji and his girlfriend. Benji had moved in to the Treble house sooner than he planned as the Trebles agreed he was pretty awesome and should be around more.

"No it's fine, we caught up earlier," Benji smirked. "How much has she drunk?"

"A lot," Jesse stated. "But tomorrow she'll be fine, well no grumpier than normal anyway," Jesse chuckled.

"I thought you had a lot too, maybe you can handle it," Benji laughed.

"There's that and the fact that she's so small, and I have an amazing power to act sober if I need to like now for instance," Jesse nodded to the passed out Beca in his arms. "Don't worry inside I'm throwing up and the rooms spinning but I promised Becs I'd look after her so that I will do."

"Okay, sleep well and try not to get puke near my bed," Benji laughed.

"Will do," Jesse said carrying Beca towards the stairs.

"De ja vu," Donald laughed as Jesse passed.

"My thoughts exactly." Jesse said with a grin. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N So that was the party chapter, let me know your thoughts. Any ideas are very welcome and please review. Thank you for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Beca! You haven't packed yet? I'm supposed to take you to the airport in an hour!" Beca's dad exclaimed looking around her dorm room in amazement.

"Dad stop shouting! It's too early!" Because complained getting out of her bed and throwing things in boxes.

"Come on Beca this is ridiculous, you've had weeks to pack!" He continued.

"Look dad I'm doing it, now please help me or get out," Beca grumpily stated.

"I wish I could but I've grotto finish packing myself," he looked around with a worried look.

"Hey Bec I came to see if you wanted to grab some brea..." Jesse began as he pushed open the door to Beca's room, he trailed off when he saw the mass of clothes and odd things littered around both sides of the room, Kimmy-Jin had left a week ago. "You're not packed yet?!" Jesse exclaimed just as her father had done minutes ago.

"Let me guess, you've been packed for days," Beca retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Days before you," he smirked.

"Sorry to be a downer you too but we have under an hour," interrupted.

"Right," Jesse nodded. He started taking clothes and putting them in boxes too, though more delicately and neatly than Beca. "Are just gunna watch me or are you going to help, this is your mess," he added to Beca with a smirk as he noticed her watching him amusedly.

"Dude, chill," Beca chuckled as she threw some more stuff in boxes.

"I'll leave you two too it then," said as he retreated towards the door. "Meet me outside in an hour, work hard." He closed the door as he left just leaving Beca and Jesse to pack in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Beca got bored and decided to put a mix on while they worked. Jesse unknowingly hummed along rushing around the room packing twice as fast as Beca. She was too busy smirking a him and playing with things she found in her room.

"Come on Bec, we don't have much time left," he moaned at her taking over her 'miscellaneous' box. "Here," he handed her a box labelled clothes, "this should be less distracting."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"The quicker you pack the quicker you're done. Or if you had done this days ago like everyone else we wouldn't be in this situation would we?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's my thing," she smirked pointing at his eyebrow. "And I had planned to pack I just..."

"Didn't," he finished for her. "I don't know why I'm surprised," he shook his head.

"Shut up nerd," she said throwing a pillow at him. He looked at her shocked for a moment before picking it up and throwing it back.

"This is not a battle you will win Mitchell," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Oh really?" She challenged with her eyebrow raised. She picked up the pillow from where it had landed and threw it at him, within seconds they were in a pillow fight, which if anyone asked she did not enjoy. Once they were both tired they collapsed on her bed panting and laughing.

"Not bad, but we really must finish packing," Jesse sat up once he had caught his breath. They put the last pile of clothes in boxes and then Beca finally put her music equipment in its bag very carefully, even Jesse was not aloud to touch it.

"We better get this stuff downstairs," Jesse said quietly looking around the empty room rather sadly, he was going to miss this room even when Kimmy-Jin was in it. The many memories the room held now seemed to be packed away, leaving two empty beds and bare walls.

"Yeah," Beca sighed. She was thinking about the next two months, without Jesse. Yes they would see each other, they were each spending time with the others families but it wouldn't be the same, she wouldn't be waking up to him in the morning dragging her to class or being taken for breakfast. He wouldn't be there to make her watch endless movies until she threatened to leave if they couldn't do anything else. As she looked down at their intwined or up at his face as she leaned into his chest, she was reminded of the gap he was about to lave in her life for the many weeks to come.

"Come on," Jesse said gently releasing his grip on her and walking forward to pick up some boxes. They loaded the elevator with all of her stuff and squeezed in after it. They then pushed it on a trolley to where Beca's dad was waiting with his car. The boxes and bags were stacked into every space possible and all was left was to say goodbye.

"I'll give you kids a minute," Beca's dad said as he shut the door to the back. "I'm gunna get a coffee." Beca watched as her dad walked to the coffee shop opposite them.

Neither knew what to say they just stared at each other. Beca opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"I know," Jesse whispered stroking her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her gently. They stood kissing passionately until they needed breath. "This is silly," Jesse laughed quietly resting his forehead on hers, "I'm gunna see you in a few weeks."

Beca nodded. "Right. You'll drive to my moms house in three weeks, and stay with us for a week."

"Then we drive back to my folks for another week," Jesse added.

"And then dad and Sheila come back and I stay with them for two weeks," Beca recalled their plans.

"Yep then I'll stay with you guys for another week and my parents will meet me here to move into my dorm. See when you put it like that its not so long," he said optimistically.

"Okay, we'll don't miss me too much," Beca winked.

"And don't miss this sex god you have as a boyfriend," Jesse smirked wrapping his arms around Beca's waist securely.

Beca's eyebrow raised as usual, "who would that be?" She smirked. Jesse feigned hurt. "Sorry to break it to you nerd but you're not Clark Kent."

"Ha my moviecation is working," Jesse said triumphantly.

"Nerd."

"Weirdo."

"Ready to go Bec?" Her dad had returned and was now sat in the drivers seat ready to go.

"Yeah one sec," Beca replied getting serious again. "See you in three weeks," she sighed.

"I'll call everyday," Jesse promised.

"I love you."

"I love you too, nerd." Beca gave Jesse one last kiss before he released his arms and let her go. She got into her dads car and looked out of the window at Jesse, not breaking eye contact until they rounded a corner.

"I'm sorry I'm not home for you to stay Bec," her dad said looking at his sad daughter.

"It's okay, distance makes the heart grow fonder right? Anyway only three weeks to go, 21 days." And she would be counting everyday, distance makes the heart grow fonder, hopefully it would be that simple.

**A/N firstly I am extremely sorry about the slow update, schools a bitch. Secondly sorry that its short the rest will be longer and I will update ASAP. Hopefully Beca and Jesse were more in character in thiS chapter. Also please Give suggestions on any possible twists that could happen or anything you want me to write a chapter on I really like getting these. Finally thanks for reading and please review, that's how I know if my writing is any good thank you again :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Beca! Beca! I've been calling you for five minutes!" Jane Johnson, Beca's mother shouted as she made her way into her room and removing Beca's headphones.

"What! Mom I'm busy!" Beca complained trying to out her headphones back on.

"Jesse has been calling your phone for the past half an hour," Jane replied with a smirk at the smile on her daughters face as she handed her the ringing phone.

"Oh, thanks mom," Beca said brightly with a grin taking the phone. She waited for her mother to leave before answering. "Hey Jess," she said down the receiver.

"Hey Becs, sorry to interrupt your mixing I can call back later if you want," Jesse replied.

"No it's fine, I was about to take a break anyway."

"Mhmm," Jesse chuckled at the lie. "I miss you, only three days until I get to see you again," he said happily.

"I know, I miss you too it seems like I haven't seen you in forever. Oh god did I just say that?" Beca added in shock at how sappy she sounded. "I blame you Swanson," she said firmly.

"What can I say? I've made Beca Mitchell have feelings," he chuckled down the phone.

"I have always had feelings," Beca said defensively.

"Hatred doesn't count," Jesse laughed again. "Oh shit."

"What?" Beca asked quickly.

"Oh nothing it's just one of my friends, he does not look happy," Jesse said slowly.

"Okay I'm confused. Firstly I didn't realise you had friends and secondly why is he not happy."

"I have lots friends I will have you know, and he has just stormed into my room glaring at me," Jesse laughed.

"What did you do?" Beca sighed.

"Nothing I'm just late. We were supposed to be going to a party a while ago but I got distracted and he's decided to come and see where I was," he said calmly.

"Oh, well what are you doing talking to me? Go and have fun," Beca encouraged.

"Are you sure I don't have to, I feel bad for being so busy."

"Just go have fun, call me tomorrow when you have the time," Beca sighed.

"Okay, I will as soon as it hits noon, bye I love you," Jesse said fleetingly.

"I love you too," Beca replied before hanging up the phone with a sigh. She turned back to her computer and tried to refocus on what she was doing before Jesse called with no luck. Instead she decided to watch a movie that she had stolen from Jesse before they left Barden without him knowing, the Breakfast Club. She put the disk in and let the film play as she watched it. This movie had become their movie. The one they watched when they missed each other or had seen each other for the first time in a while. The film they watched when they felt particularly in love or just because they wanted to. It was both if their favourites and solved many of their arguments for them.

As Beca watched the movie she thought about Jesse. She missed him more than she ought possible. They talked as often as possible on the phone or on Skype but they were both so busy. Jesse was busy catching up with his huge family and 'lots of friends' that he said he had, and Beca was catching up with her mum, mixing music or seeing her own friends. Beca envied Jesse though at how many people were happy to have him home. Every phonecall, which was every day as he had promised, was cut short by a party or a friend or a family member wanting his attention, he did try and decline the offers but Beca didn't want to be the type of girlfriend that needed their boyfriend to ask her permission to do something. The only people glad to see her home was her mom, who was glad to have a cook back in the house, and her two friends who were Beca's only friends she had made up until Barden and in her eyes they didn't count because they were cousins really. So as 'Don't you' played and the titles rolled onto the screen, Beca let the tears fall and not just because of the movie, because she missed Jesse.

***THREE DAYS LATER***

"May I help you?" Beca asked the man at her door with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm here to see my girlfriend, I wonder if you've seen her. She's got brown hair and brown eyes, really sarcastic with this terrifying ear spike but kinda pretty if you look past it," the man winked. "Oh and she's the size of a dwarf."

"Shut up nerd," Beca said as she jumped into Jesse's waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you so much," she said between kissing him. Jesse deepened the kiss and smiled against her lips.

"I missed you too," he panted as they pulled apart. They stood their hugging and kissing for a few minutes taking each other in. "Can we go inside? I feel like your neighbours are staring at us," Jesse whispered to Beca.

"That's because they are," she smirked as she untangled herself from him and picked up one of his bags. Before closing the door she flipped off the people peering through their windows and staring in the street.

"I hate this neighbourhood," she grumbled to Jesse as she led the way to her room. "It's like living in privet drive."

"Was that a movie reference?" Jesse smirked. "I knew you liked Harry Potter."

"I would like it more if you didn't insist on watching all eight movies in one day," Beca retorted, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, after a week here you'll understand."

"Where should I out my stuff?" Jesse asked looking around Beca's room that strongly resembled the one she had at Barden with clothes thrown randomly everywhere.

"Umm," Beca looked around thoughtfully. "Here," she said as she pulled out clothes from two drawers and chucked them in her closet. Jesse chuckled and shook his head as he emptied his bags into the drawers neatly. "So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

"What is there to do?" Jesse asked curiously as he pushed the drawers shut.

"Well, there's this," Beca said slowly as she walked over to Jesse and kissed him slowly.

"Hmm," he moaned into her mouth. "I could do with a little exercise after that six hour drive," he smiled against her mouth.

"Well you insisted on driving from Atlanta to North Carolina. My mom offered to fly you out here," she laughed.

"I prefer driving, flying is too risky."

"Weirdo," Beca muttered before crashing her lips into Jesse's. he returned the kissed and pushed her down onto the bed.

"What ab..."

"My mom's working till six," she laughed pulling him back down to her lips.

Beca and Jesse were led in bed at 11 o clock that evening, Beca was drawing patterns lazily onto Jesse's stomach as he did the same on her back.

"My mom really likes you," Beca said quietly to Jesse looking up at him. "She kept going on and on about how it's so good that I finally have a boyfriend before you came. Just wait until I'm alone with her, she won't shut up about how nice you are."

"What can I say? That's just the kind of guy I am," Jesse replied with a wink.

"Nerd," Beca muttered rolling her eyes. They at in a comfortable silence for a while, continuing to draw patterns on each others bodies. Jesse reached Beca's scar on her shoulder and traced it carefully and lightly.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked her curiously still tracing the scar.

"What?" She said absentmindedly not concentrating on where his fingers were.

"Your shoulder," he continued to trace it.

"Oh, no not really. Every now and again it gets sore but I haven't really noticed I for a while," Beca shrugged.

"What did your mom think about it, the shooting?"

"Well she was shocked at first, and I think she cried but we haven't really talked about it," she shrugged again.

"Really?" Jesse said shocked. "I forgot that you don't open up to many people."

"Me and my mum aren't too close, you know the story."

"Well me and you are and I want it to stay that way. When I thought I had lost you in that house I was terrified. I came to save you but I got you hurt instead," Jesse said quietly looking into her eyes. Beca stopped tracing Jesse's abs.

"Don't say that, without you I would have died, if you hadn't noticed I was making the mad man with a gun really angry. How come you came to get me anyway?" Beca asked curiously.

"I wasn't leaving you in there. Anyway I know you, as soon as that text came through I knew you either had a gun to your head or were about to do something to get a gun held to your head. You couldn't just hold tight and try to keep the gun man happy could you?" He laughed sadly.

"Time was running out and I wasn't going to sit there and watch my friends be terrified, so I decided to imagine I had a dick and use it to think like Bumper does."

Jesse chuckled at this and moved some stray hairs from her face.

"You're really brave Bec."

"I'm not. I was terrified, knowing you were on your way kept me strong," she replied seriously.

"What boyfriend would I be if I left you there. I had already abandoned you once that night, I was not leaving you a second time when I had a chance," he cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes which were glistening with tears.

She placed her hand over his and paused for a second before talking. "Stop saying that you left me, you saved all of our lives. Firstly you got everyone upstairs through the window and put safely then you came back for the rest of us. You put yourself between me and a gun Jess, that is not abandoning me," Beca said firmly.

"I will always be there when you need me Bec, even if its just to clean up your sick that you're so scared of. I will never leave you," their foreheads were pressed together.

"I know," Beca said so quietly it was like she breathed the words but Jesse heard them all the same. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jesse pressed a kiss to her temple before bringing her close and they both slowly drifted off into sleep.

**A/N Really sorry for the slow update - too much school but. Finish soon so updates will be quicker. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and suggestions I love reading them, and if you don't see your suggestions straight away don't worry I haven't forgotten them I just need to find a place to fit them in. Please continue to review and read. Thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"You ready?" Beca asked Jesse as they stood hand in hand outside the house with the party inside.

"Am I ready to meet the only people Beca liked in high school? Heck yeah!" Jesse said with a grin on his face. Beca rolled her eyes before walking into her cousins house with Jesse in tow.

"Becky-Boo!" Jason, Beca's cousin, exclaimed loudly as he saw her walk in the room.

"Hey!" Beca responded hugging him before punching him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Call me that again and it will be your face," Beca threatened with a glare.

"I see you haven't changed a but. Wow it took two seconds? Before violence...it's a record," Jason chuckled before dodging another punch from Beca.

"Becs!" Lucy, Beca's other cousin appeared hugging Beca as she laughed. "Still got the ear spike then?"

"I tried to steal it but I guess some things just don't change," Jesse chuckled remembering the time he tried to take it from her whilst she slept. He also remembered the glare he received and the very painful punch.

"Oh shit, guys this is Jesse my boyfriend," Beca said quickly remembering he was there. "Jesse this is Jason and Lucy, my cousins and the only people I tolerated in high school."

"Hey," Jesse said politely shaking both of their hands.

"So you're the guy that finally got Beca here to lighten up a bit," Lucy looked him up and down. "I'm impressed," she added to Beca noticing Jesse's noticeable muscles through his shirt.

"And she means literally," Jason said to Jesse. "I never thought I would live to see the day where Beca explored wearing colours other than black and red. I mean look at this light blue! And no symbols of death!" Jason pointed at her shirt.

"It took a while but every little helps," Jesse winked at Beca.

"Mhmm," Beca replied sceptically.

"Talking of relationships, Jason has a surprise for you," Lucy winked to Beca.

"You said you wouldn't say anything," he moaned to his sister.

"She would find out sooner or later," Lucy defended.

"I choose later."

"What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Jason has a girlfriend!"

"And...?"

"And she is..."

"Drink anyone?" Jason asked loudly glaring at his sister and walking away.

"This isn't over!" Beca shouted after him.

"I'll go help," Jesse pecked Beca quickly before leaving also.

"Spill," Beca said simply.

Lucy looked from Beca to her brother in the distance. "I can't, I promised. But you will find out soon enough."

"Fine, I don't see how this involves me anyway."

"So how's college?" Lucy asked changing the subject before she could say anymore.

"Pretty good actually,"Beca replied quietly.

"Does that mean you're not running off to LA?"

"Well I figured I might as well finish college, otherwise I just wasted a year," Beca shrugged. "Besides it will still be there in three years."

"Right, and that has nothing to do with lover boy over there," Lucy pointed to

where Jesse was talking animatedly to Jason and his friends.

"He's just a perk," Beca winked. "Besides, the Bellas have been passed on to me, I can't just abandon them."

"Who are you and what have you done with Beca Mitchell?" Lucy laughed. "How's it going with them anyway?"

"Really good, for once I actually have a group of friends, not just one or two."

"You have us," Lucy pointed around the room.

"No I have you and Jase, these people are you're friends that are there in the background," Beca shrugged.

"I'm glad you're happy," Lucy smiled. "Let's go find the boys."

Beca and Lucy walked over to the boys. Beca wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist as they approached and took one of the drinks from his hands.

"Oh hey Bec."

"Get a little distracted did we?" Beca smirked.

"We were just telling Jesse here about that time you cried when..." Jason began.

"NO!" Beca's eyes went wide. "You didn't!"

"Who knew Beca Mitchell had feelings even through 'the dark days'" Jesse laughed, air quoting the words dark days.

"Shut up nerd," she said biting the insides of her cheeks to stop the smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

"You love it," he smiled leaning down to kiss Beca gently.

"Mhmm," she mumbled against his lips.

"Aww you guys are so sweet," Lucy gushed looking at the pair.

"Great," Beca said sarcastically. "Where's Tyler?" Beca asked looking around.

"He's..."

"Right here," Tyler answered for Lucy as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Beca."

"Hey, glad to see you've given me no reason to hurt you," Beca said looking at the wide smile on Lucy's face.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Before I left I...warned Ty what would happen if he hurt you," Beca shrugged.

"I remember you saying when," Tyler winked. "It's good to see you've gained some faith in love."

Beca glared at him.

"It took a while," Jesse winked before shaking Tyler's hand. "Hey I'm Jesse."

"Tyler, Lucy's boyfriend." Tyler said. "I never thought I would see Beca with a boyfriend."

"Boys are dicks," Beca continued to glare at him.

"I'm offended," Jesse mocked hurt.

"Except you, you're just a nerd," Beca stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what other stories have you got for me?" Jesse asked Jason with a wide grin.

"Well..."

"No. Shut up. Don't even say anything," Beca said firmly glaring at Jason. "Let's go dance," she grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him into the lounge.

Jesse pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "I'm here all week, you can't hide me forever."

"I'll try." Beca finished off her drink, throwing the cup aside and swayed to the music. After five minutes Beca huffed. "I don't wanna dance." Jesse kissed her deeply in response. Beca pulled him impossibly closer and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst Jesse grabbed her hips firmly. Beca's hands ran through Jesse's hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, he responded my hoisting her higher up and holding her upper thighs. "Much better," she muttered when they broke apart for much needed air.

"God I missed you," Jesse pressed kisses along her neck.

"I would never have guessed," she smirked pulling his lips back to hers.

Jason stood between the two couples, Beca and Jesse and Lucy and Tyler, who were both attempting to eat each other. He pulled out his phone: no messages. Where was she? She said she would be here. He decided to text her.

Jason: where are you?xxx

Aubrey: turn around :) xxx

**A/N so not sure I like this much, just a filler really and to introduce a twist. Let me know what you think and any suggestions. Thank you for all the lovely reviews :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Baby you're here!" Jason shouted excitedly as Aubrey rushed over to him wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, they lost my luggage and..."

"I don't care, you're here now," Jason said kissing Aubrey hard. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair.

"I missed you," she whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too."

"Aubrey! What. the. fuck!" Beca was stood behind them. She had finally pulled away from Jesse to see the couple having an extreme game of tonsil tennis.

"Shit. You didn't tell her?" Aubrey asked Jason quietly standing on her own feet again.

"Sorry, I didn't know how. Besides I thought it would be better if we told her together," Jason replied intwining their fingers together.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey turned around and leaned into Jason.

"Would someone like to explain what the hell just happened?" Beca said incredulously.

"Well me and Jason are umm...kinda..." Aubrey was struggling with what to say.

"You're the girlfriend," Beca whispered to herself, finally realising what Lucy was talking about earlier. "You're the girlfriend," she said louder confirming her thoughts.

"Yep," Lucy squealed and nodded excitedly.

"Wh...why?... How?" Beca stuttered completely in shock.

"Well you remember that trip I took after graduation around the country to help the children's charity?" Aubrey began. Beca nodded remembering Aubrey's trip. "Guess who showed me around?"

"Me," Jason said brightly with a grin plastered on his face.

Beca rolled her eyes. "So this is a cheesy love story just like in the movies? Boy meets girl and they fall desperately in love," she said sarcasm oozing out of her words. Jesse laughed behind her. "Shut up," she muttered to him.

"It wasn't that simple," Aubrey defended.

"Ooo a twist."

"Come on Bec, lighten up a bit," Lucy said kindly touching her arm.

"Fine," she huffed. "But my cousin, really? Of all the people you could have chosen to date in the whole world you chose him! He's an idiot you know," Beca sighed.

"I know, but he's my idiot," Aubrey said affectionately.

"Dude! Seriously?"

"Look I'm sorry Beca, I honestly didn't realise he was your cousin until he mentioned you a couple of weeks ago. Besides, I managed to get over the fact you're dating a Treble, so can't you at least try and get over the fact I'm dating your cousin?" Aubrey said pleadingly.

"Fine," Beca huffed. "But if you two break up things better not gets weird."

"Great," Aubrey said triumphantly.

"God talk about testing a newly made friendship," Beca muttered.

"We'll I've known you since you were born so I thing that makes up for it," Jason winked.

"Mmm, Jesse lets get another drink," Beca said grabbing Jesse's hand and heading to the kitchen.

"That went better than expected," Jason chuckled to Aubrey.

"Tell me about it, I've been resisting the urge to throw up for an hour," Aubrey turned around in his arms.

"Tasty," Lucy commented over Aubrey's shoulder. "I have to say I'm disappointed. I thought she would ignore you for a day at least, Jesse really has done some magic there."

"She still scares the shit out of me though," Tyler commented.

"It's the ear spike," Lucy, Aubrey and Jason said in unison.

"She's still trying to be a bad ass," Jesse said walking back towards the couples with a slightly happier Beca now she had a drink in her hand.

"So tell me, is this a fling thing or a serious thing?"Beca asked.

"Well I'm afraid Beca after 3 months and 2 days, it's kinda serious, we love each other and everything," Jason said acting like a teenage girl. Aubrey kissed him on the cheek for remembering the exact length of their relationship.

"Great," Beca said sarcastically.

"How's this work anyway? You live like 9 hours away from each other."

"We'll we've been visiting each other. I've been coming here and Jase has been visiting me at Chloe's," Aubrey answered.

"Chloe knew about this!" Beca exclaimed.

"She only found out I was your cousin last week," Jason defended.

"And I've had here under oath since not to say a word," Aubrey added.

"What is it with you and oaths?" Jesse laughed.

"They work, normally," Aubrey said looking between Jesse and Beca. Jesse held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay we're getting off track," Jason said. "There's something else we need to tell you."

"What?" Beca said suspiciously.

"I'm moving to Barden, I got a job as a architectural assistant," Jason said bracing himself for Beca's reaction.

"Wh...well...that's great I guess. Congrats on the job and it will be great seeing you all the time but please don't tell me you two are going to live together," Beca said warily.

"No it's way too soon for that," Aubrey said. "I mean I love him but we're not ready for that yet."

"Okay good."

"And the best bit is I can visit all the time!" Lucy exclaimed pulling away from Tyler's lips.

"Just like old times," Jason winked. "Only now you have a boyfriend who makes you more bearable!"

"Ow!" Jason whimpered as Beca punched him in the arm with all her strength.

"You can wipe that grin off your face too Swanson," Beca said without looking at Jesse. He laughed and shock his head before pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

"We can triple date!" Lucy said suddenly.

"Oh god," Beca moaned. "Jesse I think I'm gonna have to turn into an alcoholic with these four around."

"We are not that bad!" Lucy argued.

"Really?" Beca raised an eyebrow and turned her head towards Aubrey and Jason who were now kissing each other fiercely.

"Well this year is going to be interesting," Jesse smirked before kissing Beca.

**A/N thank you everyone for the amazing reviews, they inspired me to write this chapter as soon as I could. And I'm sure this chapter cleared this up but yes this is Aubrey Aubrey. Please review and give suggestions :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Aubrey, will you please detach yourself from my cousin so we can go!" Beca shouted from the hall for the fifth time. "You will see him in an hour! Lets. Go!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Aubrey shouted back kissing Jason hard once more before grabbing her bag from the sofa and running into the hall where Beca was saying goodbye to Jesse. "Come on let's go," Aubrey tapped her watch as she opened the door looking at a dumbfounded Beca. "What?"

"You are unbelievable," Beca said shaking her head as she walked out the door. "I'm driving."

"You're driving makes me nervous."

"Fine, you can drive," Beca grumbled chucking the car keys to Aubrey. "But only because I like Jesse's car too much for you to puke in it," she added looking at Aubrey's triumphant grin.

"Did you bring a list?" Aubrey asked ignoring Beca's previous comment.

"What do I need a list for? We can pick up whatever we want and as long as we get meat and beer the boys will be happy," Beca chuckled.

"Good point," Aubrey agreed pulling out of Beca's driveway and driving towards Walmart. "But it never hurts to be organised."

"Mmm," Beca agreed distractedly as she turned on the radio and smiled when heard the music flow through the speakers.

"So who's coming tonight Beca?" Aubrey asked after a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"The usual, me, Jesse, you, Jason, Lucy, Tyler, my aunt and uncle, oh and I sent a mass text to the girls in case they happened to be close by, a few of Jason's friends, Jesse also invited any trebles nearby," Beca replied counting people on her fingers. "I'm missing someone," she said wiggling her fingers.

"Umm, what about your moms boyfriend?" Aubrey tried to be helpful.

"Nope he's working the graveyard shift."

"What's he do again?"

"Umm I think he's a doctor or something," Beca said distractedly deep in thought.

"Good to know its not just me you don't pay attention too," Aubrey laughed. "Thought of that extra person yet?"

"No, it's really bugging me," Beca grumbled pulling out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jesse. If he would pick up that is," Beca said humming along to the radio impatiently.

"He's probably setting up for the barbecue with the boys," Aubrey suggested.

"Oi Swanson what took you so long?" Beca spoke into the phone when the call was finally answered. "Oh hey Lu where's Jesse?"

"Speaker phone!" Aubrey nudged Beca straining to hear the response. Beca agreed swatting ay Aubrey's hand as she did so.

"Sorry Lu, what did you say?"

"I said, Jesse said he can't answer the phone because he's busy doing manual labour instead of shopping," Lucy repeated humour evident in her voice.

"We'll you can tell him he could have come shopping if he was capable of going to Walmart without drooling over the DVDs until closing time," Beca retorted.

"At least I like to do fun things," Jesse's voice came down the phone.

"I like to do fun things," Beca said.

"As entertaining as this is, Beca get to the point," Lucy cut in.

"Right, who's coming tonight? I'm missing someone and its bugging me," Beca said. "Oh and I also wanted to remind Jesse to make sure my music stuff is not touched till I get back, I can set that up myself."

"Remind me for the hundredth time," Beca heard Jesse mutter in the background.

"He says okay," Lucy said over him.

"Sure," Beca said smirking at Aubrey. "Just make sure he remembers."

"I will. Now back to the party. Well there's us obviously Ty, Jason, Todd, Jesse, the bel..." Lucy started to recite the list.

"Wait!" Beca interrupted her. "Todd! I totally forgot!"

"Who's Todd?" Aubrey asked confused. "One of Jase's friends? He sounds familiar."

"One of Unicycle's friends actually. He just graduated Barden," Beca explained.

"Oh yeah, I know. So how do you two know him? And why is he coming?" Aubrey asked still confused.

"We'll he went to our high school," Lucy said.

"And Jesse talks to him at parties," Beca added.

"He was back in town and he came to the party at mine a few days ago so we thought why not."

"And Uni said he was in town and they seem to get along so it made sense," Beca concluded.

"I hope your mom realises what she agreed to, if Uni's coming that means stacie defiantly will and Chloe hinted she would be around with Brad," Aubrey said apprehensively. "I would get nervous if it was my house."

"Calm your tits, it's not your house, I do not want to see what you ate for breakfast," Beca said quickly. "Anyway she doesn't care as long as I clean up tomorrow."

"Wow, my dad wouldn't even let me have sleepovers at my house," Aubrey said quietly.

"That explains why you're so boring," Beca winked.

"Anyway I gotta go, these boys won't supervise themselves," Lucy shouted down the phone.

"Bye," Beca and Aubrey said in unison as Beca ended the call.

"Is that her excuse to get out of shopping?" Aubrey asked smirking.

"Yep, though I do agree that the boys need supervision."

"We'll Jason doesn't need any supervision if yo..." Aubrey started.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Beca interjected as Aubrey pulled not the car park. "I've let it slide that you've been secretly dating my cousin behind my back but if you start talking about your sex life I swear to god..."

"At least I don't get penetrated by a Treble," Aubrey said mock seriously as she got out the car.

"Still not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate," said someone behind them with a very familiar Australian accent.

**A/N thankyou so much for all the lovely reviews. so sorry about the late update nearly finished school so then I will update more. Don't really like this chapter it's a filler really to get to the party and introduce the idea and the characters there, please review as always thanks :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"AMY!" Beca and Aubrey shouted together turning around to see their Australian friend.

"Well are you two just going to stand there and gawp at me like a couple of dingos in headlights or are you going to give my sexy fat ass a hug?" Amy said with a grin.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Beca asked giving her a hug. "I thought you were back home in Australia."

"Well my short friend," Fat Amy said patting Beca's head, "I really needed a break from all by boyfriends and decided that a BBQ sounded interesting."

"You came all the way from Australia for a BBQ?" Aubrey said incredulously.

"Well my tight arsed friend I am doing something called going with the flow, not that you would understand that concept," Amy winked which caused Beca to laugh.

"It's great to see you Amy," Beca said sincerely. "How did you know we were at Walmart?"

"I didn't. I came to get enough food to feed all this," Amy explained motioning to herself.

"You're forgetting we invited the boys, they give even you a run for your money," Beca chuckled. "Anyway you can help us get supplies for tonight, we have a lot of people to feed."

Two hours later and Beca, Fat Amy and Aubrey pulled up at Beca's house with a car full of food and alcohol. As they unloaded the car, Jesse and Jason opened the door and greeted their girlfriends.

"Hey Amy, what brings you here?" Jesse asked Fat Amy as he grabbed as many bags as possible from the trunk.

"She's going with the flow," Aubrey informed him using air quotes, "something I wouldn't understand apparently," she muttered.

"Don't worry Aubrey, a few weeks here and you'll learn to loosen up," Beca winked.

"By what I've seen you're fairly loose and flexible," Jason smirked kissing Aubrey on the cheek.

"Dude, no," Beca said glaring at them.

"Okay have I missed something?" Amy asked Jesse. "When did Aubrey have a boyfriend?"

"Long story," Beca said shortly. Amy raised her eyebrows at her. "Fine, lets get this stuff sorted and we'll explain."

"Okay," Amy agreed taking the last two bags from the trunk.

"You know Jesse, you could just make two trips," Aubrey said looking at Jesse hands that were losing circulation as he had at least six full shopping bags in each hand.

"It's a man thing," Jason told her.

"Well well well," Amy said after Aubrey, Lucy and Beca had told her the story of how Jason and Aubrey got together, "our uptight ass whipper had a dirty little secret."

"It wasn't a secret," Aubrey defended.

"No because you told Chloe," Beca shot at her.

"Beca I told you I'm sorry..." Aubrey began.

"Aubrey calm down I know, just no sex talk for the love of god."

"I can't make the same promise," Amy said causing Beca to roll her eyes. "I want to hear all about it, yours too short stack."

"You are not telling her about our sex life," Jesse chuckled as he joined the girls.

"Not planning on it," Beca agreed.

"Don't be such prudes," Amy complained.

"I've got some stories for you Fat Amy," Jason grinned lifting Aubrey from her garden chair and moving her onto his lap.

"That will not be happening," Aubrey shot him down looking at Amy sternly.

"Later," Amy whispered and winked to Jason. "What about you two?" She asked Lucy and Tyler.

They looked at each other and then looked at Jason who was too busy kissing Aubrey to pay attention to the conversation. "Sorry Amy, not with my brother sat right there," Lucy said. "Tyler and I like to keep our sex lives to ourselves anyway."

"You're what?" Jason said suddenly alert to the topic of conversation.

"Nothing, stop acting the protective brother and get back to your intense game of tonsil tennis."

"All this talk about sex is making me hungry," Amy complained.

"Everyone should be here soon, then we can eat," Beca replied.

"Couldn't hurt to start cooking," Jesse told her, trying to prevent his own stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, put the shrimp on the barby," Amy called loudly.

"Fine, I'll start cooking," Beca sighed releasing herself from Jesse's embrace.

"Nope," Jesse said pushing her back into her seat and standing up.

"This is man territory," Jason agreed standing up also.

"Watch and learn," Tyler also stood up after kissing Lucy.

"Sexists," Beca coughed.

"It's a little thing called testosterone," Jason informed her grabbing three aprons from the shed. "Okay, I get this one," he said putting on a black apron with a picture of a bodybuilder on, "because I'm a sex god. Who wants the girl in the bikini and who wants the man serving sausages" He said holding the other to aprons up.

"I'll take this one," Jesse said taking the one with a woman in a bikini on it. "But how come you get the sex god one?"

"Tradition," Jason replied simply.

"Those are really attractive," Beca said through laughter.

"I don't know how we got you three to settle down," Aubrey said who was struggling to breath through her laughter.

"They must've really good for your man pride shit," Lucy added trying to compose herself.

"You won't be laughing when we refuse to give you our man meat," Tyler said and the other two boys nodded in agreement.

"It's okay no one stops Amy getting food," Amy winked at them rubbing her stomach.

"Beca, some of your friends are here," Beca's mom called through the open door.

"Okay, bring them through here," Beca shouted back.

"Hey!" Stacie greeted every one as she walked into Beca's back yard with Unicycle and Todd.

"Hey," everyone said together.

"Dude did you really need to bring that thing?" Jesse asked Uni pointing at his unicycle.

"I tried to make him leave it at home but he refused," Stacie said holding her arms up in surrender.

"You know it turns you on," Uni whispered into her ear. In response Stacie just giggled and kissed him long and hard for everyone to see.

"Okay then," Beca said turning on her heel and walking towards Jesse and Todd.

"But Gale has always loved Katniss," Beca heard Todd say to Jesse.

"But Peeta saved her life," Jesse argued back.

"For the love of god please don't tell me you're having the team Peeta team Gale argument again," Beca moaned. "What are you? Fifteen year old girls?"

"You wouldn't understand, you fell asleep during the Hunger Games," Jesse retorted.

"What!?" Todd said in disbelief.

"It's not a crime! Where are all the normal people?" Beca said exasperatedly.

"You're not friends with any of them," Jesse pointed out.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed before squeezing the brunette.

"Chloe! You're here!" Beca said back. "Finally, someone to talk to."

"Bec there's at least 8 other people here," Chloe laughed.

"Okay, someone to talk to who is not snogging their boyfriend or discussing the contents of a teenage girls magazine," Beca said rolling her eyes.

"Jesse and Todd again?" Chloe asked knowingly. Beca nodded. "Boys," she laughed.

"Where's Brad?" Beca asked looking around her friend.

"He went to take our stuff to the hotel," Chloe told her. "I made him drop me off first so I could get all the gossip on the love birds over there," Chloe nodded towards Aubrey and Jason who were putting food onto the BBQ.

"They can't keep their hands off each other," Beca muttered.

"You and Jesse are no better Beca," Chloe said with a grin.

"What!" Beca said in shock. "We are not that bad."

"Beca you've been away from him for what three minutes and you both looking at each other as if you want to jump one another."

"That is not true," Beca defended resisting the urge to look at Jesse again.

"It so is. How you two lasted three weeks apart I'll never know," Chloe laughed. "You don't even look comfortable standing in your own, you keep fidgeting.

"No I don't," Beca protested trying to stand like she usually would. 'It's not that I'm uncomfortable' Beca thought, 'it's that I'm more comfortable stood next to Jesse'. She was perfectly capable of standing alone and talking to her friends by herself it was just that it felt natural to have Jesse's body against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist or shoulders. Being able to lean into his warm body as she stood was something she took for granted, but as she stood talking to Chloe she realised it was something that was a privilege.

"Earth to Beca," Chloe said snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry what?" Beca suddenly snapped put of her thoughts.

"Benji's here," Chloe laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'll to say hi, see you in a bit," Beca smiled as Chloe greeted Aubrey and Jason and helped them with the food. Beca walked over to Benji picking up Uni's abandoned unicycle on the way.

"Hey Beca," Benji waved.

"Hey Benji," Beca smiled propping the unicycle against a wall. "How's your summer been?"

"Great," Benji grinned. "I learnt some new tricks, wanna see?"

"Sure," Beca smiled kindly. She had a lot of time for Benji even when he was being particularly lame, and she kinda liked his magic tricks, though she would deny it if she was asked by anyone but Benji.

"Do you have any quarters?"

"I don't think so," Beca replied patting her pockets.

"What about these?" Benji said pulling handfuls of quarters from behind Beca's ears.

"Wow, impressive," Beca said smiling.

"Hey Benji, you're not trying to steal my girlfriend are you?" Jesse joked as he hugged Benji before kissing Beca.

"Wouldn't think of it," Benji said warily.

"Well he can do magic, some girls like that," Beca winked.

"I can do some magic of my own," Jesse retorted. "If you know what I mean."

"Pig," Beca muttered.

"You love me," Jesse replied bending down to kiss her.

"Jesse!" Jason shouted. "Stop defiling my cousin and help cook!"

"Coming!" Jesse shouted back. He kissed Beca one last time before heading back to the BBQ.

"I better go see everyone else," Beca told Benji. "See you later."

"Bye."

"Beca you may want to come and see this," Lucy said running up to Beca.

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"Follow me," Lucy said dragging Beca inside the house and to the front door. There Beca saw her mother arguing with a boy.

"Mom what's going on?" Beca asked.

"You're mom wont let me in," Beca's ex boyfriend Andrew said.

**A/N so sorry for the slow update I've been busy but I will update quicker from now on as I've finished school. Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"Thanks mom," Beca said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"No problem sweetie," Jane replied. "Now," she said turning to Andrew, "are you going to leave by yourself or shall I get my nephew. I'm sure he will be more than happy to make you leave."

"Now, Jane, is that really necessary?" Andrew said cockily. "All I want is to talk toBeca."

"Don't you dare speak to my mother like that!" Beca growled. "And why on earth would I want to speak to you!"

"Aww you missed me," Andrew said smirking. Beca's hands balled into fists.

"Miss you!" She shrieked. "How could I miss you!"

Hearing the shouting Aubrey quietly walked towards the small crowd a the doorway. "Who's that?" She asked Lucy in a hushed tone.

"Her ex," Lucy replied simply.

"You're a lying, cheating, bastard!" Beca continued to shriek.

"Well that was the past," Andrew said coolly. "Besides, you were caught up in your own shit to pay any attention to me. Who could blame me for looking else where."

"You fu..."

"Excuse me," Aubrey cut Beca off and stood between her and Andrew and pushed her raised fist back to her side. "Now, if you could please pull your head out of your ass long enough to breath, that would be much appreciated," she said to Andrew.

"And who are you?"

"My girlfriend," Jason answered for her, walking behind the girls with Jesse in tow.

"Shit," Beca mumbled.

"You girls okay?" Jesse asked with his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, why don't you go back outside?" she plastered on a false smile.

Jesse shook his head dismissively seeing through her facade. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Do you have a death wish or are you just plain stupid?" Jason said to Andrew angrily. "Do you not remember what I told you the last time you were here?"

"Who's this?" Andrew ignored Jason and nodded towards Jesse.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Jesse said to Jason, the muscles in his jaw flexing. "I'm Beca's boyfriend."

"So," Andrew said slightly less cocky than before, sizing up the two muscular men in front of him, "this is my replacement."

"No, he's your upgrade," Beca said angrily. "Now piss off," Beca tried to shut the door but Andrew stopped her.

"I'm not finished."

"Yes you are," Jesse said standing in front of Beca and blocking her from view. Jason did the same and between them they blocked everything from sight.

"Whatever, you will never do better than me," Andrew shouted before retreating down the driveway quickly, scared off by Jesse and Jason.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked Beca as they walked into the living room. She nodded. "You're not."

"Jesse I..."

"Tomorrow," he smiled down at her and kissed her on the temple. "Let's have some fun."

They walked into the back yard hand in hand. Beca laughed as she watched Tyler struggling to cook by himself on the big BBQ. "You should give him a hand," she said to Jesse. "After all you are wearing that really attractive apron.

"I knew you'd love it," he winked. He kissed her quickly before taking over from Tyler. Jason followed suit, leaving the three girls standing together.

"And to think Andrew was scared of them," Lucy chuckled nodding towards Jason and Jesse who were modelling and posing in theirs aprons with Tyler.

"Doesn't take much to scare him, trust me," Beca said.

"On a happier subject," Aubrey interjected, "is this everyone?"

"I don't think so," Beca said looking around. "But they better hurry, looks like Amy has challenged Tyler to an eating contest," she nodded towards the pair who were shoving burgers into their mouths like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh no, he won't stop until he pulls an Aubrey," Lucy groaned.

"Pulled a what?" Aubrey asked shocked.

"My fault," Beca winced, "I may have told Lucy about your problem. But the phrase was all Stacie."

"Great," Aubrey grumbled. "That is now a phrase."

"Lighten up Bree," Lucy nudged her, "it won't be you cleaning up the puke this time."

"Good point," Aubrey smiled.

"C'mon lets get something to eat before there's nothing left," Beca said leading the way towards the food table.

**A/N so sorry that this is short and kinda crappy and sorry for the really late update but I'm on holiday, will update a load of chapters in a week and a half when I get back, please bare with me :)**


End file.
